El despertar de un guerrero
by King of shades
Summary: Dicen que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte; y esto es algo que sólo puede beneficiar al Saiyan que tiene Aikon por nombre. Tras los acontecimientos de una fatídica noche en la que lo perdió todo, Aikon acabó en el Reino de Fiore. Ahora sólo le queda seguir adelante y buscar la venganza que tanto anhela, todo ello mientras trata de adaptarse a un planeta completamente nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí está la nueva historia de la que avisé en mis otros dos fics.**

 **Como dije, es un crossover de DBZ y Fairy Tail. No quiero haceros mucho spoiler de la historia, así que sólo añadiré que espero que os guste.**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Cambio de lugar/tiempo**

 _"_ _Comunicación telepática"_

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

"Aikon… Aikon, despierta…"- decía una voz suave.

"Mmm… 5 minutos más…"- respondió otra, claramente somnolienta.

Como respuesta, se escuchó una risilla en la habitación. "No puede ser, cariño. Llegarás tarde a la escuela si duermes más"

"*suspiro*… ya voy, mamá"- concedió al fin el sujeto, identificado como Aikon, mientras se levantaba.

Aikon y sus padres vivían juntos en un pequeño planeta relativamente lejano a la posición que ocupaba el Planeta Vegeta… antes de ser destruido por Freezer. Cuando Bardock llegó malherido para avisar de los planes del Emperador del Universo, hubo un reducido grupo de Saiyans que lo creyó, pero sabían perfectamente que siendo tan pocos, jamás podrían acabar con el poderoso Freezer, así que tomaron la decisión lógica y huyeron lo más lejos posible, instalándose en un pequeño planeta al que llamaron Vejovis. Ahora, habían montado una pequeña sociedad con los 80 o 90 que eran en total. Aikon era un niño de 13 años, que apenas era un recién nacido cuando su planeta natal voló por los aires. Tenía el pelo negro, corto y erizado. La característica que más lo diferenciaba de su raza eran sus ojos, tan rojos como la sangre.

"Buenos días, papá"- saludó el joven Saiyan al llegar a la cocina y encontrarse a su padre terminando de desayunar.

"Buenos días, hijo. ¿Has dormido bien?"- preguntó.

"Sí. ¿Te vas ya?"- algo triste. Con los horarios del uno y el otro, casi nunca coincidía con su padre en casa.

"Así es"- levantándose y poniéndose su armadura. Justo antes de salir, se dio cuenta de la expresión en la cara de su hijo. "No te preocupes, Aikon. Hoy me tomaré la tarde libre, así que podemos salir a entrenar juntos"- comentó alegre, poniendo una sonrisa en la cara de su hijo. Jinjer, el padre de Aikon, era uno de los Saiyans más poderosos de entre los supervivientes. Por lo tanto, solía estar casi siempre de misión como mercenario para ganar dinero, pero cuando estaba en casa, ayudaba a su hijo a entrenar. Al igual que Aikon, tenía los ojos rojos.

"Buena suerte en el trabajo"- dijo Cabba, madre de Aikon y esposa de Jinjer, mientras le daba un rápido beso a su marido.

"No te preocupes, no me pasará nada"- respondió él, saliendo de la casa y empezando a volar a toda velocidad hacia el bar más cercano. En esta nueva sociedad, las misiones se tomaban directamente de los bares, así que no era raro ver reunirse a los equipos ahí para tomar algo antes de coger una misión.

"Venga, Aikon, que al final se te va a hacer tarde de verdad"- le dijo su madre mientras empezaba a lavar los platos sucios tarareando una canción.

"Ya voy, ya voy. Adiós"- abriendo la puerta.

"¿No se te olvida nada, jovencito?"- con tono de regaño.

"Ah, es verdad"- volviendo a toda velocidad y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre. "Te quiero"

"Y yo a ti. Ahora date prisa"- acariciándole rápidamente el rostro con su cola.

 **En la puerta de la escuela**

"Has estado a punto de llegar tarde otra vez"- regañó una chica al ver llegar a Aikon volando.

"Por Dios, Kolra, tómate la vida con más calma. Ni siquiera he llegado tarde y me estás echando la bronca"- se defendió él, aterrizando a su lado. Kolra era la mejor amiga de Aikon, y tenía los ojos negros y el pelo castaño suave.

"Eres el hijo de uno de nuestros mejores guerreros. Deberías entrar el primero y salir el último"- continuó, mientras los dos caminaban al campo de entrenamiento. La _escuela_ consistía en un gran campo de entrenamiento en el que los instructores les enseñaban a combatir como un auténtico guerrero Saiyan. De los demás aspectos de la enseñanza se ocupaban los padres… si querían.

"Lo que tú digas…"- distraído, viendo de lejos al resto de su grupo de amigos. Elery, un chico alto y fuerte, estaba hablando con Kassava, una chica rubia un año menor que el resto del grupo, mientras Cado, un peliazul con gafas, leía un libro en silencio. Cuando llegaron con ellos, Kolra fue a hacerle compañía a Cado, mientras que Aikon se dispuso a entablar conversación con sus otros dos amigos, haciendo que el peliazul soltase un suspiro que sonaba casi desesperado.

"¿Tanto le cuesta ver que querían intimidad para hacer avances en su relación no-oficial?"- preguntó, casi retóricamente, mientras veía de reojo a su sonriente amigo hablar como si nada.

"Pues parece que sí, aunque de la forma que tú lo dices también le quitas romanticismo al asunto"- comentó su acompañante.

"¿Romanticismo? Apenas tienen trece y doce años respectivamente"- pasando una hoja.

"Dicen que el amor no tiene edad"- fijándose en la expresión ligeramente frustrada que tenía Elery por ser interrumpido.

"No te tenía por una romántica, Kolra-san"- sin inmutarse.

"Porque no lo soy, pero eso no quiere decir que sea tan estúpida en ese sentido como Aikon. Se lo he intentado explicar un par de veces, pero no le entra en la cabeza que un Saiyan pueda tomar un interés especial en otro si no es porque quiere combatirlo"- echándole un vistazo al título del libro que leía su amigo. _La Leyenda del Súper Saiyan_. 'Ya está otra vez con ese libro… aunque claro, ¿quién no va a soñar con que un Saiyan de corazón puro se convierta en un súper guerrero y acabe con Freezer? Así podríamos salir de una vez de este rocoso planeta y buscar uno mejor en el que instalarnos'- pensó.

"Y a su vez, no entiende como alguien puede querer combatir contra alguien más débil. Debe ser frustrante para ti, ¿no?"- cerrando su libro.

"¿Para mí?"- genuinamente sorprendida.

"¿Acaso no te gusta Aikon?"- levantando una ceja.

"¿Qué dices? Para nada. Lo veo más bien como un tonto e impulsivo hermanito pequeño"- sonriendo.

"Vaya… mi deducción era errónea"- sin darle más importancia. Fue ese el momento en el que llegó el instructor y dio comienzo a la clase.

 **Por la noche**

"Aikon, cariño… vete a dormir. Tu padre no va a venir"- dijo Cabba, que veía como a altas horas de la noche, su hijo seguía esperando la llegada de su padre con la armadura Saiyan puesta.

"¡No! ¡El me lo prometió!"- exclamó el frustrado y triste niño.

"*suspiro*… bueno, puedes quedarte un poco más, pero prométeme que te irás a la cama si no aparece en 10 minutos"

"Sí"- mintió. Su padre le había prometido que entrenaría con él, y estaba dispuesto a esperar su regreso toda la noche. Con eso, su madre se fue a su habitación y lo dejó solo.

 **04:00 AM**

'Papá… ¿dónde estás…? Me lo prometiste…'- pensaba el somnoliento Aikon, que tiraba de fuerza de voluntad para no quedarse dormido. Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, vio un fogonazo seguido de un ruido a lo lejos. Curioso, se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver fuego y humo saliendo de una casa. '¿Qué ha pasado ahí?'- pensó, pero una segunda explosión en una casa diferente lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 'No puede ser casualidad'- corriendo hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, voló a toda velocidad hasta el lugar del que estaban surgiendo las explosiones y descubrió su causa… ¡estaban siendo atacados!

"¡Morid, monos estúpidos!"- gritaban varios soldados mientras corrían por la ciudad, despertando a los Saiyans y sembrando el caos.

Casas ardiendo, edificios en ruinas, cadáveres mutilados y cientos de soldados arrasando todo lo que encontraban era el panorama frente al joven. 'Malditos… ¡acabaré con ellos!'- pensaba el iracundo Aikon mientras se lanzaba a la carga. No tardó demasiado en llegar a la posición de tres soldados que se preparaban para entrar en una casa. "¡Vosotros! ¿¡Quiénes os creéis que sois!?"- exclamó.

El grito llamó la atención de los soldados, que giraron sus cabezas para verlo. "¿Hm? Anda, otro monito"- dijo uno, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza con su arma. El pelinegro no hizo ningún amago de quitarse cuando le disparó, y justo cuando iba a recibir el disparo, lo desvió con un golpe de su mano. "¿¡Qué!?"- atónito.

Sin darle un segundo para pensar, el Saiyan cargó contra él, dándole un fuerte cabezazo en la frente que lo dejó aturdido para después agarrarle la cabeza y partirle el cuello. "Uno menos, quedan dos"- con una expresión sombría.

"Esos ojos… son como los de ese Saiyan molesto que nos encontramos viniendo hacia aquí. Acabó él solo con doce soldados. Tuvo que acudir el mismísimo Freezer para abatirlo"- dijo uno, recordando la pelea contra el equipo de Jinjer.

Lo que dijo provocó que Aikon quedase en shock. 'Papá… ¿muerto?'

Viendo al niño que hace unos instantes parecía dispuesto a matarlos sumido en sus pensamientos, uno de los soldados lo inmovilizó desde atrás y el otro empezó a golpearlo. "¿Ahora qué, niñato? ¿Te sentiste bien al matar a nuestro compañero? ¿¡Por qué no vas a hacerle compañía al infierno!?"- mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez, sacándolo por fin de su estupor.

Cuando iba a darle otro golpe, el Saiyan apartó rápidamente la cabeza, consiguiendo que el puño del soldado impactase con la cara de su compañero. Aprovechando la pequeña confusión, le dio un cabezazo en la cara a su captor, liberándose de él, y puso tierra de por medio. A continuación, lo remató con una ráfaga de ki roja lanzada con las dos manos tan poderosa que lo desintegró. El tercer y último soldado se lanzó a por él, sorprendiéndolo con su velocidad y dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, que le hizo escupir un poco de sangre. Recomponiéndose rápidamente, Aikon bloqueó un puñetazo a la mandíbula y giró su brazo hasta escuchar el crujido que indicaba que lo había roto. Ignorando el grito de dolor del soldado, le aplicó un candado al cuello y no lo soltó antes de estar completamente seguro de que se había ahogado. Al terminar, estaba sangrando del labio y ligeramente de la nariz. 'Joder… y eso que sólo eran tres…'- pensó. 'Bueno, culpa mía por distraerme'- añadió al instante. Cuando levantó la vista, pudo ver que toda la ciudad estaba en llamas. En ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante una posibilidad en la que no había caído. '¡Mamá!'- pensó antes de salir disparado.

 **Casa de Aikon**

El Saiyan pelinegro aterrizó frente a su hogar y entró en pánico al ver la puerta destrozada. Sin perder un instante, ingresó en la casa y empezó a buscar frenéticamente a su madre. "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, ¿dónde estás?!"- gritaba recorriendo toda la casa. Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y romper a llorar, sintió como unos cálidos brazos lo envolvían desde atrás y se giró rápidamente, encontrándose por fin frente a frente con Cabba.

"Tranquilo, Aikon, estoy bien, pero no hagas ruido"- susurró tranquilizadoramente mientras le acariciaba el pelo y su hijo le devolvía el abrazo, conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas. Viendo que no se calmaba, volvió a hablar. "¿Acaso te olvidas de que antes de retirarme para cuidarte yo era una guerrera de élite? Hará falta mucho más que dos soldados debiluchos para acabar conmigo"- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pero papá también era un soldado de élite y… ellos… me dijeron que…"- con la voz quebrada.

"Lo sé"- interrumpió, con una sonrisa triste en la cara. "Pero ahora no es el momento para pensar en eso. Debemos salir de este planeta"- soltándolo y levantándose.

"¿De qué hablas?"- frotándose los ojos. "Ahora que todos están despiertos es cuestión de tiempo que acabemos con ellos"

Cabba sintió un ligero escalofrío antes de contestar. "Los soldados que entraron aquí me dijeron antes de morir que no saldríamos con vida… porque Freezer ha venido a supervisar el ataque e intervenir si es necesario"

"L-Lo sé. Dijeron que él mató a papá"- con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados.

"Así es"- acariciándole la mejilla tranquilizadoramente, lo cual no parecía surtir mucho efecto.

"Mamá… acabemos con Freezer"- dijo él, mirándola con fuego en sus ojos.

Entendiendo al instante la gravedad de la situación, Cabba supo que no podía afrontar este tema con la pasividad y dulzura que la caracterizaban a la hora de solucionar problemas, así que se puso de pie frente a su hijo. "Escúchame, y escúchame atentamente porque no pienso repetirlo. No vamos a luchar con Freezer. Fin de la discusión"- con voz autoritaria.

"¿¡Por qué!?"- indignado. "¿¡Es que no te importa lo que ese monstruo ha hecho durante tanto tiempo con nuestra raza!? ¿¡Es que no te importa que provocase la muerte de papá!?"

"¡Silencio!"- gritó, intimidando a Aikon. "Claro que me gustaría matarlo… ¡pero ni tu padre pudo, ni yo puedo, ni tú podrás!"- con lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos. "¿¡Crees que tus abuelos, por ejemplo, no querían acabar con Freezer!? ¡Claro que querían, pero no lo intentaron porque sabían que era perder el tiempo!"

"… que ellos fuesen una vergüenza para los Saiyans no quiere decir que todos sus descendientes debamos serlo"- dijo con la cabeza gacha.

"¿¡Perdón!?"- entre deprimida y furiosa.

"Todos morimos en algún momento, pero hay formas y formas de morir. Puedes hacerlo huyendo como un cobarde o puedes hacerlo como papá, luchando por lo que quieres hasta el final"- levantando la cabeza, mostrando sus ojos llenos de determinación.

"No se trata de morir como un héroe, Aikon, se trata de vivir y ser feliz"- sin retroceder ni un centímetro.

"¿Y cuál es tu definición de felicidad? ¿Seguir huyendo toda tu vida hasta que Freezer te cace? Por supuesto que no se trata de morir como un héroe, ni tampoco de vivir como un cobarde... se trata de vivir sin arrepentimientos, y morir acabando con 12 soldados me parece mucho más digno que vivir huyendo de la batalla. Hay dos clases de personas a la hora de afrontar un problema, la que no lo intenta diciendo que es imposible y la que va con todo y lo comprueba. Yo sé cuál quiero ser… ¿lo sabes tú, mamá?"- marchándose a toda velocidad sin esperar una respuesta, dejando a su madre absorta en sus pensamientos.

'Jinjer… se parece tanto a ti…'

 **Con Aikon**

'Debo darme prisa y salvarlos a todos'- pensaba Aikon mientras forzaba a su cuerpo a ir aún más rápido con la única intención de lograr salvar a sus amigos. Su primer objetivo era el orfanato, en el que vivían Elery y Cado. Por el camino se dedicó a lanzar ondas de ki a casi todos los soldados que veía. Algunas no sirvieron absolutamente para nada, pero otras provocaron una distracción que permitió al Saiyan que estaba luchando con el soldado rematarlo. Siguió volando unos minutos hasta que llegó a las puertas del orfanato, en las que se encontró a Elery manteniendo a raya a un soldado mientras Cado le lanzaba ataques de larga distancia. "¡Tú, inútil!"- llamó Aikon, consiguiendo la atención del soldado. Elery no desaprovechó la oportunidad y le dio una patada en la nuca, para que después Cado lo calcinara con una ráfaga de ki azul, que aunque no fue tan poderosa como la que utilizó antes Aikon, cumplió su papel.

"¡Aikon! ¡Me alegro de verte, amigo!"- exclamó el herido rubio.

"Sin duda has elegido el mejor momento para aparecer"- comentó Cado, ajustándose las gafas con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca.

"No hay tiempo para saludos, tenemos que actuar rápido"- dijo Aikon con una cara seria. "Evacuad a los niños del orfanato. Debéis llevarlos a las plataformas de lanzamiento y mandarlos lejos de aquí"

"¿Por qué? Hasta ahora hemos repelido a todos los soldados que han intentado atacarnos"- argumentó Elery.

"Que son…"

"¿Contando con este último?"

"Sí"

"Pues…"

"Dos"- se adelantó Cado. "Contando con ese último, que no habríamos derrotado sin tu intervención, hemos derrotado a dos"

"¡Claro que lo habríamos derrotado!"- exclamó el indignado Elery.

"No, y lo sabes"- con su cara sin emociones.

"Basta"- dijo Aikon, sin gritar pero con tono firme. "Freezer está en el planeta, y no tiene ningún problema con matar niños pequeños"- dejando en shock a sus amigos. "Evacuad el orfanato. Yo voy a buscar a las chicas"- afirmó, marchándose antes de que tuviesen oportunidad de responder.

 **Casa de Kassava, un par de minutos después**

'Bien, parece que no han entrado'- pensó el aliviado Aikon al ver la casa de su amiga intacta. Sabiendo que el tiempo corría en su contra, echó la puerta debajo de una patada y entró a toda prisa. "¡Kassava!"- exclamó.

"¡Aikon!"- escuchó en el piso de arriba, y subió volando, literal y metafóricamente. Al llegar, vio a la chica saliendo de debajo de la cama, donde aparentemente había estado escondida.

"Kassava, ¿dónde están tus padres?"- preguntó mientras la abrazaba rápidamente.

"N-No lo sé. Me dijeron que me escondiese y que no saliese hasta que todo terminase"- temblando.

"Pues ahora yo te digo que nos vamos. Hay que evacuar el planeta antes de que sea tarde"- serio.

"V-Vale"- respondió. Normalmente, nunca cuestionaría la autoridad de sus padres, pero si alguien merecía confianza en situaciones de presión extrema, ese era Aikon.

"Sígueme. Vamos a por Kolra y después a por una nave"- dijo volando a través de la ventana.

 **Casa de Kolra**

Al llegar a la casa de su amiga, Aikon y Kassava vieron que estaba en ruinas y ardiendo, así que se apresuraron a levantar escombros, sólo para encontrar los calcinados cadáveres de los padres de Kolra, que al parecer no despertaron a tiempo.

"Oh, Dios mío"- dijo Kassava con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se tapaba la nariz para evitar el repugnante olor de la carne calcinada.

"No es momento para relajarse. Aún podemos encontrar a Kolra"- mientras utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para quitar escombros a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, Kassava parecía haber quedado en shock.

De repente, se escuchó un ruido. Quizá era un suspiro, quizá era una respiración fuerte, quizá era un intento de llamada de auxilio, pero fuese lo que fuese, sólo podía pertenecer a una persona. "¿Kolra? ¡Kolra! ¿¡Dónde estás!?"- preguntó Aikon, buscando el origen de la voz. Tras un par de minutos, logró ver un mechón de pelo de su amiga que sobresalía de los escombros. Se apresuró a apartarlos y fue recibido por una imagen que sólo se podía definir como brutal. Kolra tenía una enorme hemorragia en el abdomen, el labio partido, le faltaba un ojo, el poco pelo que le quedaba estaba chamuscado y tenía la pierna derecha mutilada a la altura del muslo.

"A-Aikon…"- alcanzó a murmurar. Se notaba un claro malestar en su voz… y no era difícil averiguar por qué.

"No te preocupes, voy a sacarte de aquí"- dijo, preocupado por el estado de su amiga.

"K-Kolra"- murmuró/sollozó Kassava.

Aikon despejó completamente el lugar de escombros y se dispuso a recoger a Kolra. "N-No"- dijo la chica en un suspiro apenas audible.

"¿Cómo dices?"- preguntó Aikon, deseando haber escuchado mal.

"Yo… no v-voy… a salir de esta"- respondió. Lágrimas caían libremente de los ojos de Kassava desde hace unos minutos, y las palabras de su amiga sólo sirvieron para aumentar la cantidad.

"¡No digas tonterías!"- exclamó Aikon.

"Aikon… yo…"- trataba de expresarse, sabiendo que eran sus últimos momentos. "Q-Quiero que *tos* t-tengas… esto"- extendiendo su puño cerrado hacia él. "M-Me gustaría… que l-lo llevases c-cuando te conviertas… en Súper Saiyan"- abriendo la mano. En ella se encontraba un colgante, pero no uno cualquiera. Aikon no necesitaba abrir el colgante para saber lo que contenía: una foto del grupo de hace apenas un par de meses. Se la sacaron el último día de vacaciones antes de empezar el año de escuela, y Kolra la metió en ese colgante, que desde entonces llevaba en casi todo momento. Al parecer, uno de esos momentos coincidió con el que eligió el ejército de Freezer para atacar. "… al parecer eres el único que podrá cumplir esa promesa"- sonriendo levemente.

"¡Te he dicho que pares!"- gritó el pelinegro, al borde de las lágrimas por enésima vez esa noche.

 **Flashback**

Un Aikon de 5 años estaba paseando sin rumbo fijo. Iba distraído mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ver por la calle. 'Qué título más raro tenía el libro de ese niño peliazul… la leyenda del Súper Saiyan. Papá me dijo una vez que un súper saiyan es un guerrero increíblemente poderoso. Entonces está decidido… ¡Me convertiré en Súper Saiyan!'- pensó ilusionado. De hecho, estaba tan ilusionado que acabó chocándose con alguien por no mirar por dónde iba.

"¡Mira por dónde vas, idiota!"- chilló una voz femenina.

"¡Lo mismo te digo, baka!"- respondió Aikon levantándose rápidamente. En cuanto lo hizo, pudo ver a una niña de su misma edad, pelo castaño y ojos negros.

"¡Ha sido culpa tuya!"

"¡Porque tú lo digas!"

"¡Teme!"

"¡Baka!"

Y así siguieron durante 45 minutos.

"Bah, ¿qué se puede esperar de un simple niñato?"- preguntó retóricamente Kolra mientras empezaba a caminar de vuelta a su casa.

"Deberías mostrarle más respeto al próximo Súper Saiyan"- protestó Aikon, cortándole el paso.

Esto captó de nuevo la atención de la niña. "¿Súper Saiyan? ¿Tú? Claro que sí, campeón"- dijo con sarcasmo evidente en su voz.

"¡Ya lo verás, me convertiré en el guerrero más fuerte del Universo y acabaré con Freezer!"- exclamó él.

"¡De eso nada! ¡Yo lo haré!"- respondió con la misma convicción. "¡Seré yo la que se transforme en Súper Saiyan y derrote a Freezer! ¡Y es una promesa!"

"¿¡Ah, sí!? ¡Pues yo también lo prometo!"

 **Fin del flashback**

"Aikon… no me queda… m-mucho tiempo"- murmuró Kolra, que se sentía más muerta que viva. "Por favor…"- acercándose al oído de su mejor amigo con sus últimas fuerzas. "… cumple nuestro sueño"- y esas fueron las últimas palabras que jamás salieron de su boca.

Durante varios minutos, ni Aikon ni Kassava fueron capaces de moverse. El pelinegro mantenía el cadáver de su mejor amiga abrazado mientras sentía cómo, lentamente, el calor lo abandonaba. Kassava, sencillamente, lloraba desconsolada. "A-Aikon…"- murmuró al fin. "Kolra…"

"Lo sé…"- interrumpió él, empezando a levantarse. "… y si no nos movemos deprisa, toda nuestra raza acabará igual. Vamos"- soltando el cuerpo sin vida de Kolra, al tiempo que se ponía su nuevo colgante.

"P-Pero…"

"No hay peros, Kassava. En marcha"- echando a volar, seguido de su amiga.

 **Estación de lanzamiento**

Elery y Cado seguían haciendo lo posible por controlar a los nerviosos niños (y no tan niños) mientras los hacían subir a la única nave que quedaba intacta cuando llegaron Aikon y Kassava. "Qué bien que hayáis llegado. La evacuación está casi lista"- informó Cado, ajustándose las gafas.

"Bien"- fue la simple respuesta de Aikon, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

Antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, Kassava estaba llorando en los brazos de Elery mientras balbuceaba sin sentido. "¿Qué ha pasado?"- preguntó el peliazul por lo bajini. "¿Dónde está Kolra?"- dándose cuenta de la ausencia de su amiga. Aikon se limitó a negar con la cabeza y echar un vistazo a la ciudad en ruinas. Mucha gente había muerto esa noche, pero mentiría si no dijera que los mataría mil veces a todos con tal de poder pasar unas horas más con Kolra.

'Kolra… cumpliré tu sueño… nuestro sueño'- recordando las últimas palabras de su mejor amiga.

"¡Aikon!"- exclamó Elery, sacándolo de su estupor.

"¿Qué quieres?"- girándose para mirarlo.

"¡Tenemos problemas, tío! ¡Freezer viene hacia aquí!"

"No deberías haber gritado eso"- dijo, tan calmado como lo había estado desde que llegó.

"Y, ¿por qué no?"- preguntó, pero su respuesta vino cuando todos los que lo habían oído comenzaron a gritar y huir despavoridos.

"Por eso. ¿Por dónde viene?"

"Se acerca a gran velocidad desde el norte"- informó.

"Muy bien. Tranquilizad a las masas y subíos a esa nave, yo os conseguiré todo el tiempo que pueda"- con rostro serio.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Te matará en segundos!"- exclamó el rubio, que aún no había soltado a Kassava.

"Relájate, no tengo pensado morir hoy, Elery. Ahora haced lo que os he dicho. Ah, y poned la nave en modo sigilo. Así hará mucho menos ruido al despegar"- con voz autoritaria.

"D-De acuerdo"- respondió mientras veía al más fuerte de su grupo partir hacia una misión suicida.

 **A 300 metros de la estación de lanzamiento**

Freezer no estaba nada contento. No sólo había tenido que acabar personalmente con un sucio Saiyan, sino que ahora había sido informado de que la estación de lanzamiento aún no había sido destruida. Al parecer, los tres soldados que iban a hacerlo fueron asesinados… por un niño. '¡Mis soldados derrotados por un niño! ¿¡Qué clase de sinsentido es este!?'- pensaba el iracundo emperador mientras seguía su camino. Continuó unos metros hasta que vio una figura cortándole el paso.

"Te esperaba"- dijo. El dueño de esa voz no era otro que Aikon.

Normalmente, Freezer habría acabado sin más con él, pero algo le decía que este no era un crío normal y corriente. Su mirada… prometía dolor. "¿Ah, sí? Y, ¿se puede saber por qué?"

"Tú mataste a mi padre y provocaste la muerte de mi mejor amiga. Ahora, soy yo el que te matará, aquí y ahora"- poniéndose en posición de batalla.

"No me digas"- divertido. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en el color de sus ojos y recordó dónde los había visto antes. "Tu padre… ¿ese Saiyan molesto que acabó con 12 de mis soldados era tu padre? Vaya, vaya…"- murmuró. "… está bien. Pelearé contigo. Eso sí, no tengo intención de usar todo mi poder"- bajándose al fin de su silla flotante.

Antes de que tocase el suelo, Aikon se lanzó a toda velocidad contra él para pillarlo por sorpresa. Bueno… lo que para él era a toda velocidad. Para Freezer no iba más rápido que una tortuga. A pesar de ello, no se apartó. Justo cuando el puño de Aikon iba a impactar con su rostro, Freezer desapareció de su vista. "¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Dónde…!?"- se preguntaba el Saiyan, pero fue interrumpido por un brutal golpe en la espalda, que lo mandó volando contra un edificio cercano.

"Tendrás que ser **mucho** más rápido si quieres tocarme"- se burló. Entonces, sintió como se acumulaba una gran cantidad de energía desde dentro del polvo que cubría a Aikon tras el impacto. "Oh, por favor…"- sacudiendo la cabeza. Segundos después, el joven lanzó una gran ráfaga de ki rojo, que le habría causado algún daño a su oponente… si hubiera seguido ahí.

"¿Le he dado?"- se preguntó a sí mismo, saliendo por fin de la cortina de polvo que lo ocultaba.

"¿Tú que crees?"- preguntó una voz demasiado familiar desde arriba. Al levantar la cabeza, sólo pudo ver el codo de Freezer a escasos centímetros de su rostro, justo antes de que hiciera impacto. Lo siguiente que supo es que había caído al suelo y tenía la nariz rota, aunque aún no sabe si por el golpe o por la caída. Tampoco es que importara demasiado.

'M-Mierda'- pensó mientras se levantaba lentamente y con dificultades. Pero algo llamó su atención de repente, casi como un rayo de esperanza… y es que si el oído no le había jugado una mala pasada, Elery y Cado acababan de poner en marcha la nave, pero Freezer no parecía haberse dado cuenta. 'La nave aún no ha despegado… tengo que conseguir un poco más más tiempo… aunque lo gracioso será tener que escapar después'

"¿Ya estás cansado? Esperaba… más"- dijo el protagonista de las pesadillas de todos los Saiyans con burla.

"¿Sabes? Para ser tan pequeño, tienes una boca muy grande"- limpiándose la sangre que tenía en la cara.

"Sí. También tengo fuerza más que de sobra para respaldar lo que digo"- manteniendo su imborrable e irritante sonrisa.

"Tarde o temprano aparecerá alguien más fuerte que tú, Freezer, y entonces te arrepentirás de tener unos soldados que sólo te obedecen por miedo"- serio y algo nervioso. 'Un poco más…'

"Oh, venga ya. El único motivo por el que uso a mis soldados es para no mancharme las manos, y hoy no han valido ni para eso"- soltando un suspiro de resignación.

"Nadie puede ganar siempre sin ayuda"- mientras veía de reojo cómo la nave ascendía a espaldas de Freezer.

"Nadie salvo yo. Por eso yo soy el Emperador del Universo y tú eres… lo que quiera que seas"- haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

"¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Un Dios?"- furioso.

"Un Dios, ¿eh? No suena mal. No sé si cumpliré tus estándares divinos, pero sí sé una cosa… soy mucho más de lo que tú te crees. Por ejemplo, estás completamente seguro de que eres el único que ha oído despegar la nave, y, sin embargo…"- cargando una bola de ki de tamaño considerable y viendo como Aikon palidecía de golpe. "… no es así"- lanzando la bola a sus espaldas, sin ni siquiera mirar. No lo necesitaba para saber que acertaría, y la enorme explosión que inmediatamente se oyó a kilómetros a la redonda no hizo sino confirmar lo que ya sabía: la nave había sido destruida, y con ella las decenas de Saiyans que viajaban dentro.

"N-No…"- murmuró Aikon viendo con lágrimas en los ojos cómo caían los restos de la nave… y de sus pasajeros.

"¡Siempre me han gustado los fuegos artificiales! ¡Jajajajaja!"- se desternillaba Freezer. Por si fuera poco, como una broma cruel del Universo, aterrizó de repente una cabeza frente a Aikon… la cabeza de Kassava. Lo peor de todo era que estaba casi intacta, y se podía ver perfectamente la mueca de terror que puso segundos antes de morir. Hasta aquí llegó el aguante del Saiyan, que cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar como lo que en el fondo era… un niño. "¿¡Creías que podrías engañarme a mí!? ¡Jajajajaja!"- seguía el responsable de la masacre. Pasaron los minutos y al fin logró controlar su risa. Alzó la mirada y comprobó que Aikon seguía llorando desconsolado. "Bueno, chaval. Tengo que reconocer que fuiste valiente, así que te haré un último favor… te mandaré con tus amiguitos"- con una sonrisa siniestra, mientras extendía el brazo derecho hacia él. "Hasta nunca"- dijo justo antes de disparar el Rayo Mortal. Sin embargo, este nunca alcanzó su objetivo, ya que Aikon… desapareció. "¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo es posible!?"- gritó histérico, buscando con la mirada a su oponente.

 **A 100 metros de ahí**

Cabba volaba a toda velocidad con su hijo en brazos. No por nada era uno de los seres más rápidos del Universo. Había aparecido en el último segundo para salvarlo del ataque de Freezer, y ahora buscaba poner tierra de por medio lo más rápido posible. Minutos después, aterrizó sobre una plaza, obviamente desierta, pero parcialmente libre de escombros. "Aquí valdrá"- murmuró, dejando a Aikon sobre el suelo. "Aikon"- llamó, viendo que seguía llorando mucho. "Aikon, no te imaginas cuánto me gustaría dejarte sacarlo todo, pero ahora no hay tiempo. Necesito que te calmes. Hazlo por mami, ¿vale?"- pidió, tratando de tranquilizarlo, lo que aparentemente funcionó. "Buen chico. Ahora escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?"

"S-Sí"- sollozando ligeramente.

"Muy bien. ¿Recuerdas que cuando eras pequeño, yo hacía un truco de magia con el que transportaba cosas de un lugar a otro sin tocarlas?"- preguntó. Al verlo asentir levemente, continuó. "Pues estoy a punto de hacer eso mismo… contigo"

"¿C-Cómo?"- confuso.

"Voy a mandarte al planeta en el que aprendí a hacer eso. Se llama Tierra y está lo bastante lejos como para que, con un poco de suerte, Freezer no te encuentre jamás"- informó lo más calmada que pudo.

"P-Pero… ¿y tú qué?"- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Como respuesta, Cabba se limitó a abrazarlo… y la verdad es que no hacían falta palabras. "Aikon, quiero que siempre tengas presente que nada de lo que ha pasado hoy es culpa tuya, absolutamente nada. Eres un orgullo y una inspiración para mí, y no dudes que tu padre te diría exactamente lo mismo"- soltándolo al fin. Cuando se oyó el sonido de ligeras explosiones cerca, ambos supieron que su tiempo juntos se acababa. "Ponte en el centro de la plaza"- ordenó. Al verlo colocado, empezó a formular el hechizo, aunque a Aikon todo lo que decía le sonaba a chino. Cuando terminó, un gran círculo blanco con extraños símbolos en su interior se formó bajo los pies del pequeño, y comenzó a brillar con cada vez más fuerza. "Hijo mío… te quiero"- murmuró mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. "Por favor, vive y sé feliz. Mientras lo hagas, nuestra raza no morirá"- escuchando cómo Freezer, y con él su muerte, se acercaban a pasos agigantados.

"Mamá…"- con un nudo en la garganta. "… te quiero con la fuerza de diez Súper Saiyans"- fue lo último que logró decir antes de que la luz lo consumiese por completo.

Y así, Aikon llegó a la Tierra, donde le esperaban innumerables aventuras por vivir. Lo que pasó después en Vejovis, como se suele decir, es historia.

 _ **Fin del prólogo**_

* * *

 **Y, sin más, aquí está la nueva historia. La idea del crossover entre DBZ y Fairy Tail me gustaba demasiado como para dejarla pasar, y espero que vosotros opinéis lo mismo. Eso sí, debéis tener una cosa clara: las batallas entre personajes de Dragon Ball y Fairy Tail serán igualadas (siempre que el nivel de los combatientes sea parecido, claro). No habrá nada de "te gano sin sudar porque soy un saiyan y tú un simple humano". Creo que es lo mejor para el desarrollo de la historia y para que no se haga repetitiva enseguida.**

 **Para mis lectores habituales: sé que llevo MUCHÍSIMO tiempo sin subir nada, y no pienso poner excusas. Han habido circunstancias que podían retrasarme, pero no tantísimo tiempo. Para compensarlo, en menos de una semana habrá nuevo capítulo. De "El prodigio de Akatsuki" para ser más exactos, y desde entonces intentaré actualizar al menos una historia al mes. Sé que no es mucho, pero desde luego es mejor que estar tres meses sin subir nada.**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

" _Comunicación telepática"_

 **Cambio de lugar/tiempo**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Aikon despertaba lentamente con un horrible dolor de cabeza. '¿Dónde… dónde estoy?'- mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en un sitio lleno de vegetación, y si de algo estaba seguro era de que no había lugares así en Vejovis. 'Esto debe ser la Tierra'- razonó para sí mismo, recordando las palabras de su madre. Levantándose poco a poco, se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba tan rasgada que apenas le cubría, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas y alguna quemadura, que supuso que eran un efecto secundario de un hechizo a tan gran escala. 'Y ahora… ¿ahora qué?'- se preguntó. Acababa de perder a todos sus seres queridos, estaba en un planeta en el que no conocía a nadie, y ni siquiera sabía si la especie indígena sería hostil.

"Por fin despiertas"- dijo una voz femenina. Aikon giró sobre sí mismo al tiempo que se ponía en guardia, encontrándose de frente con una niña pelirroja de aproximadamente su edad, con un parche en el ojo y una espada en la mano que le apuntaba directamente a la garganta. Aparentemente, lo único que cubría su cuerpo era un desgastado vestido azul. "Me llamo Erza, y te encontré desmayado y malherido en una playa hace casi 24 horas. ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme cómo acabaste así?"- dirigiéndole una gélida mirada con su único ojo.

'Esta raza es muy parecida a los Saiyan'- pensó. "… aunque te lo dijera… no me creerías"- recordando los acontecimientos que le causaron las heridas.

"Mal empezamos. Y, ¿qué hay de tu nombre?"- sin bajar la espada.

"Haces muchas preguntas, pero yo también quiero un par de respuestas"

"Pero yo tengo la espada"- argumentó simple, pero eficazmente.

"… Aikon"- murmuró. "Ahora, por favor, baja el arma"

Tras pensárselo unos segundos, Erza envainó su espada. "De acuerdo, pero aún tengo una pregunta"- relajando ligeramente su postura.

"Adelante"

"¿Por qué tienes cola de mono?"- señalando el extraño apéndice.

"Todos los Saiyan nacemos con cola. Hay algunos que se la cortan, pero la mayoría nos la dejamos, ya que nos permite entrar en modo Ozaru"- acariciando su cola, hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa. "No tienes ni idea de lo que es un Saiyan o un Ozaru, ¿verdad?"- viendo la mueca en la cara de la pelirroja, que negó como respuesta. "Pues supongo que, simplificando, podemos decir que un Ozaru es un mono gigante y un Saiyan es miembro de una raza muy parecida a la tuya"

"¿Parecida… a la mía?"- en shock. "¿Tú no eres humano?"

"Tengo lo mismo de humano que ese bicho"- apuntando a un sapo que pasaba por ahí.

"Pues a mí me pareces bastante humano"- sin fiarse.

"Pero mi padre siempre decía que las apariencias empañan"- dijo, sólo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Es las apariencias engañan, idiota!"- con una vena en la frente.

"Es casi lo mismo"- riendo a pesar del golpe. 'Erza me recuerda un poco a Kolra'- le vino a la mente de repente, borrando su sonrisa.

"¿Estás bien?"- extrañada por su repentino cambio de cara.

"¿Eh? Ah, sí, jajaja"- rascándose la cabeza mientras volvía a sonreír.

"Lo que tú digas…"- dándose la vuelta y comenzando a recoger sus cosas. Ese fue el momento en el que Aikon se dio cuenta de que tras Erza se encontraba un pequeño campamento, que la pelirroja no tardó más de 1 minuto en desmontar. "Pues nada. Adiós y buena suerte"- se despidió al tiempo que echaba a andar.

Sin embargo, apenas pudo dar 20 pasos antes de que el Saiyan llamase su atención. "¡Erza, espera!"- esprintando hacia ella, llegando enseguida a su lado.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"- ligeramente molesta.

"Bueno… verás… no conozco a nadie en este planeta, así que me preguntaba si podía ir contigo… ya sabes, hasta que me adapte un poco"- nervioso.

'¿Viajar con alguien a quien no conozco de nada? No, gracias. Claro que, por otro lado, necesita ayuda…'- razonaba Erza, mientras mantenía una cara seria. "… está bien, puedes viajar conmigo hasta mi destino"- afirmó. "Pero con unas condiciones"- cortando en seco el amago de celebración de Aikon. "No preguntarás por mi vida, no esperes que te dé de la comida que consiga, y viajaremos a mi ritmo, ni más rápido ni más despacio. Si me apetece correr a las cuatro de la mañana, tú me sigues o te quedas atrás, pero no protestas. ¿Alguna queja?"

"¡Señor, no, señor!"- firme, sólo para recibir un golpe que casi lo tira al suelo.

"Eso para que aprendas a hacerte el listillo"- murmuró la pelirroja mientras Aikon se frotaba la zona del golpe con lagrimillas en los ojos. "¡En marcha!"

"¡Señor, sí, se-!"- empezó, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de monstruo que se le empezaba a poner a Erza. "Digo… claro, vamos allá"- con una risilla nerviosa.

"Pues venga"- empezando su camino hacia Magnolia, seguida de cerca por Aikon.

 **3 meses más tarde, cercanías de Magnolia**

"¿Hemos llegado ya?"

"No"

"¿Hemos llegado ya?"

"No"

"¿Hemos llegado ya?"- *golpe*. "Me lo tomaré como un no"- dijo Aikon sobándose el chichón.

"Y haces bien"- con una vena marcada en la frente. 'En 3 meses no me ha faltado tiempo para acostumbrarme a sus tonterías. Aun así… ha sido una buena compañía'- fijándose en que se podían ver los edificios más altos de Magnolia tras la colina que estaban subiendo. "Ahora sí hemos llegado"- afirmó cuando terminaron de subir y podían ver la hermosa ciudad frente a ellos.

"Y ahora… ¿qué?"- preguntó Aikon.

"Ahora yo voy a Fairy Tail y tú sigues tu propio camino"- respondió mirando al horizonte. "Al fin y al cabo, el trato era viajar juntos hasta Magnolia… y aquí estamos"

"Ah…"- suspiró, triste. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y sin moverse hasta que volvió a tomar la palabra. "Erza… ¿somos amigos?"

"¿Cómo?"- girándose a mirarlo.

"Es que… no sé muy bien cómo funciona la amistad aquí… ¿me consideras tu amigo?"- inseguro.

"… sí… supongo que sí"

"Y… ¿seguiremos siendo amigos aunque ahora nos separemos?"

"Claro, bobo"- dándole de nuevo la espalda.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Que sí"- fijándose en la hermosa puesta de Sol que comenzaba en esos instantes.

"Me alegro, porque… eres… eres la primera amiga que hago en la Tierra, y no sé si algún día volveré a casa, si es que hay casa a la que volver"- con ojos llorosos. "Por eso… quiero que me hagas otra promesa"

"¿Cuál?"- girándose interesada.

"Los dos nos haremos más fuertes para que dentro de algún tiempo nos encontremos otra vez y podamos tener un gran combate… amistoso, pero un gran combate, al fin y al cabo"- fijándose en cómo el Sol en el horizonte parecía unir la Tierra y el cielo.

"Me parece bien"- sonriendo. "Ahora creo que es momento de separarnos… adiós, Aikon"- emprendiendo su marcha.

"Adiós… Erza"- observando su ya lejana silueta. 'Supongo que vuelvo a estar solo. Aunque ahora no es momento para eso…'- recordando una pequeña charla que tuvo con su amiga, en la que ella le dijo que las personas con un poder de combate significativo solían dedicarse a hacer misiones para obtener una recompensa, el que era un sistema bastante parecido al usado por los Saiyan. 'Pues supongo que a partir de hoy soy oficialmente un nómada… ¿o lo soy desde hace 3 meses?... Bah, ¿qué más da? La mejor opción será salir ya para empezar a hacer trabajos sencillos de mercenario y ver qué tal se me da'- arrancando hacia su nuevo destino, sin saber el futuro que le aguardaba.

 **2 años después**

Era medianoche y un hombre corría a toda velocidad por los callejones de Crocus. Huía desesperado, sabiendo que si se detenía estaba muerto. '¿¡Por qué viene a por mí!? ¡Hay escorias mucho peores en la ciudad!'- pensaba. Quizá, y sólo quizá, si hubiese estado más pendiente del camino no habría tropezado y caído al suelo.

"Ups, qué torpe"- dijo una voz que parecía venir del cielo.

"¡Atrás, puto monstruo!"- gritó él, intentando incorporarse, sólo para que su perseguidor aterrizase cual meteorito directamente sobre su columna. "¡Aaaaaah!"

"¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca?"- poniendo los pies al fin el suelo. "Has sido un niño muy malo, Jerry"- con voz desaprobatoria, mientras caminaba a su alrededor, como acechándolo, sin perderlo de vista en ningún momento. "Bien sabe Kami que yo no suelo aceptar encargos de asesinato. Normalmente sólo doy sustos, destruyo estructuras o cazo monstruos. ¿Tienes una ligera idea de quién ha podido pedir tu muerte?"

"N-No…"- intentando no vomitar sangre.

"Mira que me cuesta creerlo… bueno, yo te lo diré. Fue una mujer, Jerry. Una madre, para ser más precisos. La madre… de un chico al que le jodiste la vida. Por tu culpa se volvió adicto a la cocaína, con todas sus consecuencias, hasta que murió de sobredosis. ¿Sabes una cosa? Mi madre murió protegiéndome hace ya varios años. Yo lo pasé muy mal durante un tiempo, aunque me ayudó bastante una amiga a la que conocí al poco tiempo. Pero bueno, que me voy del tema"- colocándose de nuevo encima de su presa. "El caso es que yo sufrí mucho por ella, así que no me quiero imaginar lo mucho que ella habría sufrido si me llega a pasar algo. A ti, sin embargo, nunca te importó algo así. ¿Cuántas familias has roto, Jerry? Seguro que no sabes contar hasta tanto…"

"¿T-Te crees m-mejor que y-yo?"- escupiendo sangre. "Tú y yo s-somos iguales. Nos ganamos la vida gracias a las necesidades de otros"

A Aikon se le abrieron tanto los ojos ante esta declaración que el futuro cadáver no tuvo problemas para distinguir el color rojo carmesí que los adornaba. Sin ni siquiera responder, pisó brutalmente la cabeza de Jerry, dando fin a su vida de una forma rápida pero sangrienta. "Lo que me faltaba era que se atrevan a compararse a mí"- murmuró para sí mismo con desprecio en la voz. "En fin. Ahora sólo falta cobrar"

"Un trabajo impecable, como siempre"- dijo una voz desconocida, haciendo que Aikon se pusiera alerta.

"¿¡Quién anda ahí!?"- sin conseguir ver a su enemigo.

"Vaya recibimiento. Y yo que me he tomado la molestia de venir hasta la capital de Fiore a buscarte…"- apareciendo de entre las sombras. "Me llamo Vlad, y soy el Maestro del gremio oscuro Armageddon"- explicó mientras se le acercaba.

"Y… ¿quieres encargar un trabajo? Si es así, ya te aviso de que no acepto misiones de asesinato salvo en casos muy especiales"- permaneciendo en guardia.

"Oh, no, nada de eso"- restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano. "Has conseguido hacerte un nombre en el mundo mágico, Aikon. No creo que haya nadie que no haya oído historias sobre ti. Después de todo, no es fácil conseguir un 100% de efectividad en el tipo de misiones que sueles coger, y menos teniendo… ¿cuánto? ¿14 años?"

"15"- corrigió.

"15, entonces. El caso es que tus habilidades en combate son impresionantes. Has llamado la atención de la Alianza Balam al completo, ¿lo sabías?"- deteniéndose a menos de 1 metro de él.

"Pues no. La verdad es que ni siquiera sé qué es la Alianza Balam"

"No me voy a poner a explicártelo, pero dejémoslo en que no suelen interesarse por nadie, así que imagínate lo honrado que deberías sentirte de que estén siguiendo tus progresos y se planteen reclutarte"

"Ya… y, ¿tú formas parte de esa Alianza?"

"Para nada. Su nivel es muy superior al de Armageddon. De hecho, he venido hasta aquí precisamente para intentar hacernos más fuertes"

"¿Puedo saber cómo?"

"Pidiéndote que te unas a nosotros"- extendiéndole la mano.

"… ¿qué?"- flipando.

"Ven conmigo a la base de Armageddon y únete a nuestro gremio"- insistió.

"Acabas de decirme que hay gremios más poderosos que el tuyo que quieren que me una a ellos… lo sabes, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero hay una diferencia entre ellos y nosotros"- con una sonrisa. "Con ellos tendrías que acabar con una cantidad desorbitada de vidas, y tú no quieres eso. Porque claro, ¿cómo vas a mirar a Erza a la cara cuando os reencontréis si te has dedicado a exterminar a su raza?"- argumentó, para inmediatamente después esquivar una ráfaga de ki de Aikon.

"¿¡Cómo sabes ese nombre!?"- iracundo.

"Erza se ha hecho bastante famosa, y…"

"¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Ya sé que es una maga de clase S de Fairy Tail, y una de las más fuertes! ¡Lo que quiero saber es por qué sabes que nos conocemos!"- con fuego en su mirada.

"Pues haber preguntado eso desde el principio. Cuando nos interesa alguien, lo investigamos a fondo, Aikon. Siempre va a haber alguna forma de conseguir cierta información sobre esa persona"- explicó. "Si de verdad te interesa saberlo, un mercader nos dijo que una vez le vendió una chuleta de cerdo a dos niños la mar de singulares. El niño tenía ojos rojos y cola de mono, y la niña un parche en el ojo y pelo escarlata"

"Tú…"- preparando una enorme bola de ki, que producía tanta luz que iluminaba el callejón al completo.

"Tranquilo. No pensamos ponerle un dedo encima a Erza, ni siquiera si no aceptas unirte a nosotros. De todas formas, no sé si podríamos hacerle algo, realmente. Aún con 15 años, es más fuerte que casi cualquier miembro de Armageddon. Además, eso sería buscarse problemas con Fairy Tail, y te aseguro que eso no es una buena idea"- temblando ligeramente al imaginarse a Makarov lanzando un Fairy Law contra su gremio por haber atacado a una de sus hijas.

"… más te vale que eso sea cierto"- deshaciendo la bola.

"Lo es, no lo dudes. Como te decía, somos un gremio oscuro, pero no realizamos misiones de asesinato ni intentamos gobernar el mundo o algo parecido. Lo único que nos diferencia de un gremio legal es que damos mucha libertad a nuestros integrantes a la hora de llevar a cabo la misión. Por ejemplo, si nuestra misión es detener un tren, lo detenemos y punto. Si les pasa algo a los pasajeros… pues mala suerte. Pero vamos, que la gran mayoría de nuestros miembros no han quitado una vida jamás"

"… suena… interesante"- murmuró. "Pero me va bastante bien a mí solo. ¿Por qué debería unirme a un gremio?"

"Por el mismo motivo por el que sólo los gremios oscuros se interesan en ti: no eres ningún santo. Aunque sólo mates escoria, sigue siendo asesinato. Eres buscado por la justicia, y estarás mucho más seguro en un gremio que por tu cuenta"- extendiendo nuevamente su mano. "Así que dime, ¿serás el nuevo miembro de Armageddon?"

Aikon permaneció un par de minutos valorando las posibilidades. 'Tengo que reencontrarme con Erza, transformarme en Súper Saiyan y acabar con Freezer. Ser encerrado no es una opción'- razonó, antes de estrechar la mano de su nuevo Maestro, al que se le formó una sonrisa gigantesca y, en opinión de Aikon, algo siniestra. "Cuenta conmigo"

"No te arrepentirás"- con euforia contenida en su voz. No todos los días consigues a un recluta capaz de hacer que la Alianza Balam se interese en él, ¿no?

"Eso estás por verse"- murmuró el Saiyan. Ahora que se fijaba bien en él, pudo distinguir algunos rasgos de Vlad. Era un hombre alto y pálido, de cabello naranja aunque algo canoso. Parecía rondar los 50 y vestía con una túnica negra que cubría todo su cuerpo.

"Vamos, te enseñaré el gremio"- haciendo un gesto para que lo siga.

"Espera, ¿vamos a ir a pie? Imaginaba una nave, un hechizo de teletransportación, o una alfombra mágica aunque fuese"

"¡No hay presupuesto, ¿vale?!"- con lágrimas cayendo como cascadas de sus ojos.

 **Cercanías de Hargeon, días después**

"¿Hemos llegado ya?"

"No"

"¿Hemos llegado ya?"

"No"

"¿Hemos llegado ya?"

"¿Estás seguro de que viajaste con Erza?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque conociendo su carácter, no me explico cómo no te mató lenta y dolorosamente"- dijo Vlad con una vena en la frente.

"Lo intentó un par de veces"- con una risilla nerviosa.

"Lástima que no lo consiguiese"- murmuró para sí. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaban a escasos pasos de las puertas del gremio. 'Por fin'- aliviado. "Aikon… ya hemos llegado"

Ante ellos se alzaba una imponente torre, convenientemente rodeada de árboles más altos. A parte de su tamaño y estructura, no parecía ser gran cosa. No tenía puestos de vigía ni nada por el estilo, pero una persona se lo pensaría dos veces antes de entrar ahí. "Supongo que no está mal"- admirando su nuevo gremio.

"Vamos, vamos dentro"- instó Vlad, deseando terminar cuanto antes la visita guiada de su nuevo miembro. Digamos que él no se tomó la actitud de Aikon tan bien como lo hizo Erza… y eso que apenas viajaron unos días. 'Se suponía que iba a fichar a un poderoso guerrero, no a un perfecto bocazas'- irritado.

A continuación, procedió a enseñarle el edificio, que constaba de tres pisos más otro subterráneo, que servía de enfermería. Los otros eran, en orden, el vestíbulo, la cocina y el despacho del Maestro. También intentó presentarle a tres miembros… lo que no acabó muy bien. Uno trató de agarrarle la cola, otro de robarle el colgante y el último se rió de su aspecto llamándolo "orangután bípedo". Aikon no sabía lo que era un orangután, y menos aun lo que significaba bípedo, pero eso no le impidió mandar a ese estúpido miembro al piso subterráneo junto a sus amigos. Desde ese momento, nadie volvió a meterse con Aikon por ningún motivo.

Pasó el tiempo, y conforme Aikon, bajo el apodo de Blood (sangre, por sus ojos carmesí), iba completando misiones cada vez más complicadas, conseguía el respeto de más y más compañeros. Ya no veían a Aikon como el enano estúpido que se creía el mejor, sino que lo consideraban realmente el mejor. Tanto era así que nadie protestó cuando Vlad decidió nombrarlo su único mago clase S, lo cual permitió al gremio recibir misiones que antes sólo eran un sueño para ellos. Mucha gente enviaba misiones que rompían la ley a Armageddon con la petición especial de que las cumpliese el joven Saiyan, que nunca decepcionaba. Aikon hizo crecer la fama de su gremio de tal manera que varios magos que no encajaban en un gremio legal pero no eran lo bastante crueles para unirse a uno oscuro, optaban por unirse a Armageddon (que los buscaba y encontraba una vez que habían declarado su deseo de unirse, para mantener su posición en secreto), que llegó a conocerse como _el más legal de los ilegales_ entre los que sabían de su existencia. Incluso el Consejo les daba algo de manga ancha considerando que nunca fueron especialmente sangrientos y que desde la llegada de Aikon no habían acabado con ninguna vida, aunque esta medida no estaba bien vista por algunos gremios oficiales.

Aproximadamente dos años después de su ingreso en Armageddon, Aikon fue llamado al despacho de su Maestro. 'Este chico ha resultado incluso más rentable de lo que podía haber imaginado. ¿Quién iba a decir que creceríamos tanto en tan poco tiempo?'- pensaba mientras ojeaba el historial de Aikon. De 258 misiones, sólo había fallado en 2, y de esas, una era de escolta y la otra de robo. La primera la falló porque se hartó de la actitud soberbia de su cliente y lo abandonó a su suerte, y la segunda porque un guardia destruyó el objeto que tenía que conseguir antes de que pudiera siquiera cogerlo. El resto estaban completadas a la perfección, y seguía invicto en combate… claro que nunca había librado un combate como el que se le avecinaba. 'Me pregunto si debería mandarlo a esta misión. Es la definición de arma de doble filo. Si tiene éxito, nuestra fama crecerá aún más, pero si fracasa seguramente será capturado. Además, no sé hasta qué punto sería bueno aumentar nuestra fama. Hasta ahora el Consejo no nos ha dado problemas, pero… *suspiro*'- razonaba. 'De todos modos hay que hacer algo al respecto'

Fue ese el momento en el que el joven mago (habían decidido considerarlo como tal a pesar de que no usa magia) entró al despacho, sin molestase en llamar. "¿Querías verme?"- sentándose, serio. Vlad sólo lo llamaba para encargarle misiones, y hacía menos de 24 horas desde que volvió de la última.

"Sí. Como habrás imaginado, quiero que llevas a cabo una misión"- observando el gesto de molestia de Aikon. "Sé que casi no has descansado, pero es necesario que se lleve a cabo cuanto antes. Desde hace un mes, parece que el nuevo mago clase S de Fairy Tail ha cogido un interés especial en nosotros"

"¿Has dicho Fairy Tail?"- sorprendido.

"Así es. Es un compañero de gremio y rango de Erza, pero espero que eso no suponga una dificultad añadida en la misión. Como te decía, ha estado haciendo preguntas… demasiadas preguntas. Creemos que está tratando de encontrarnos, y que está muy cerca de conseguirlo. Tenemos la suerte de que el Consejo nos dé un trato preferente y no busquen nuestra ubicación, pero si la averiguan, se verán obligados a atacar para evitar un escándalo por su pasividad ante un gremio oscuro. Tu misión es encontrar a este mago entrometido y dejarle claro que aquí es _persona non grata_ "- de brazos cruzados y completamente serio.

"Ya veo… me encargaré de él"- poniéndose en pie y preparándose para salir. "Ah, casi se me olvida. ¿Qué me puedes contar de él?"

"De su aspecto sabemos más bien poco, ya que siempre está totalmente cubierto por su manto, máscara y vendajes. Lo único que te puedo decir es que está merodeando Hargeon y se hace llamar… Mystogan"

 **Hargeon, 5 días después**

'Tienen que estar cerca… pero, ¿dónde?'- pensaba un enmascarado mientras avanzaba por las calles de Hargeon.

"Mystogan"- escuchó a su espalda, provocando que se gire, para ver a un individuo de pelo negro y erizado y ojos rojos.

"… ¿sí?"

"Joder, tío, por fin te encuentro. Llevo llamando 'Mystogan' a todos los encapuchados que he encontrado en 5 días. Incluso uno resultó ser una mujer que pensó que era una especie de acosador y me dio con el bolso"- aliviado de haberlo encontrado.

"Ah… pues… ¿lo siento?"- con una gotita en la nuca.

"Entonces tú eres el auténtico Mystogan, ¿no?"- serio de repente, causando la misma reacción en el enmascarado.

"Correcto. ¿Quién eres y quién te envía?"

"Yo soy Aikon, aunque seguramente tú me conocerás como Blood, y me envía Armageddon. Parece que has estado husmeando demasiado acerca de nosotros, y eso no le gusta para nada al Maestro"

"Blood… ¿el miembro más fuerte de Armageddon viene a por mí? Qué honor. Porque claro, no creo que vengas a invitarme a un refresco…"- clavando su mirada en los ojos de Aikon.

"Desde luego que no. Lo que voy a hacer es derrotarte, pero antes tengo una pregunta…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Cuál es tu relación con Erza Scarlet?"

"¿Con Erza?"- sorprendido. "… compañeros de gremio y poco más"- afirmó.

"¿Seguro?"

"Bastante seguro. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"

"Oh, tranquilo, no es nada. Es sólo que… me sentiría mal dándole una paliza a un amigo de Erza"- poniéndose en guardia. Durante su pequeña conversación, los dos magos habían llamado la atención de una multitud, que ahora los rodeaba. "¿Empezamos?"

"Espera. Ahora soy yo el que quiere saber de qué conoces a Erza"- curioso, pero manteniendo su seriedad.

"Erza fue… la luz que iluminó mi momento más oscuro"- algo nostálgico, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Mystogan. "Y ahora… ¿empezamos?"

"Aquí no. Podríamos causar muertes inocentes"- preocupado.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No controlas bien tu magia, o estás intentando aplazar el combate hasta que me aburra y me vaya?"- burlón. "¡Empezamos aquí y ahora!"- lanzando una enorme ráfaga de ki hacia el cielo, provocando que la multitud se deshiciese entre gritos de pánico.

Sin esperar otro segundo, Aikon se lanzó contra Mystogan a una velocidad endiablada, e iba a golpearlo… pero este se convirtió en niebla. '¿Se ha esfumado?' tratando de ocultar su sorpresa. Al instante, tuvo que alejarse volando para evitar ser golpeado por un bastón de su enemigo, que se había reformado detrás de él.

"Buenos reflejos"- elogió el mago de Fairy Tail.

"Déjate de jueguecitos, Mystogan. Si hubieses querido, me habrías dado"- observándolo serio desde el aire.

"Una cosa no quita la otra"- apuntándole con el bastón que había sacado. "Pero tranquilo, eso era sólo una toma de contacto. A partir de ahora te tomaré totalmente en serio"- lanzando un disparo de magia con su bastón, que Aikon contrarrestó con su ki.

"Por tu propio bien, espero que sea así"- lanzándose una vez más al ataque.

Entablaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en la que Aikon atacaba con sus puños y Mystogan esquivaba o desviaba con sus bastones. Estuvieron así casi 10 minutos hasta que el Saiyan se hartó y volvió a poner tierra de por medio. "¡No estás usando magia!"- indignado.

"Para luchar bien no es necesario utilizar magia continuamente, sino saber cuándo hacerlo"- calmado, aunque ligeramente cansado por el incansable asalto de su oponente.

"Lo que tú digas"- aún enfadado. "Yo te enseñaré lo que es darlo todo en un combate"- formando una bola titánica de ki amarillo en su mano derecha, haciendo que Mystogan tragase duro.

"¡Espera! ¡Si lanzas eso destruirás las casas cercanas!"

"Ya están evacuadas"

"¡Aun así! ¡Los daños materiales se contarán por millones!"

"No te tomaba por un materialista, Mystogan"- sonriendo. "¡Ahora observa uno de mis ataques insignia! ¡Supernova!"

Justo antes de que el Saiyan lanzase el brutal ataque, el cerebro de Mystogan dio con la solución. "¡Si haces eso, Erza te odiará por siempre!"- haciendo que Aikon se detuviese en seco.

"Erza… ¿me odiará?"

Viendo esto, Mystogan respiró aliviado. "Desde luego que sí. Si destruyes esas casas, les arruinarás la vida a muchas personas inocentes, y eso es algo que ella jamás te perdonaría. Tiene un sentido de la justicia muy fuerte"

"…"

"…"

"… muy bien. Detendré el ataque… pero por Erza, no porque lo digas tú"- mosqueado, mientras deshacía la Supernova. "Sigamos"

"Lo haría, pero me estás dando demasiados problemas. Seguro que dormido estás más tranquilo"- comenzando a usar su magia de sueño en Aikon.

"¿De qué estás *bostezo*… hablando?"- frotándose un ojo.

"Si quieres… nos tomamos un descanso"- en voz baja.

"Eso… eso estaría *bostezo*… estaría bien"- agachando lentamente la cabeza. Estaba en el punto intermedio entre el mundo real y el de los sueños, a merced de Mystogan, justo cuando tuvo un golpe de suerte… aunque suerte muy relativa. Lo primero que vio en su sueño fue el cuerpo mutilado y calcinado de Kolra, provocando que se despertase sobresaltado y desapareciese todo su sueño de golpe, sorprendiendo a Mystogan.

'¿¡Cómo es posible que se haya librado de mi magia así!?'- incrédulo.

'Kolra…'- al borde de las lágrimas.

"Oye… ¿estás bien?"- extrañado.

'Fue todo culpa de Freezer… debo acabar con él… pero, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo si ni siquiera puedo derrotar a Mystogan?'- apretando los puños. 'Claro que puedo… puedo y lo haré… ¡derrotaré a Mystogan, y dentro de poco sólo se le recordará como otra de mis víctimas en mi racha invicta!'- se alentaba mentalmente. "Estoy perfectamente"- con fuego en su mirada. Lo siguiente que supo Mystogan es que tenía el puño del pelinegro enterrado en su estómago.

"¡Agh!"- sin poder evitar escupir algo de sangre. Sin embargo, su castigo no terminó ahí, ya que Aikon continuó con una serie de golpes tan dolorosos como certeros: rodillazo en la barbilla, cabezazo en la nariz, patada a la rodilla… le caían golpes de todos los colores, y lo único que podía hacer era recibirlos. Cuando por fin vio un hueco, dirigió su puño a toda velocidad hacia la cara de Aikon, quitándoselo de una vez de encima. Sin intención de desaprovechar su oportunidad, comenzó su propia serie de golpes, concentrando la mayoría en su pierna derecha y finalizando con un golpe brutal de uno de sus bastones a la cabeza. Para terminar, lanzó un disparo mágico que impactó en el pecho de su oponente y lo hizo retroceder varios pasos. 'Si le doy con este hechizo, se acabó'- saboreando la victoria. "¡Gojûmahôjin: Mikagura! (Círculo Mágico de Cinco Niveles: Canción Sagrada)"

Viendo cómo se formaban círculos mágicos justo encima de su posición, Aikon se dispuso a salir corriendo de allí… sólo para que su pierna derecha le fallara y cayera al suelo. '¡Mierda! ¡Por eso concentró su ataque en una de mis piernas!'- fue lo último que le dio tiempo a pensar antes de sufrir el brutal ataque de Mystogan. "¡Aaaaah!"- se quejaba. Podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que ese era uno de los hechizos más poderosos que había sentido en sus propias carnes. Cuando por fin terminó, Aikon yacía inerte en el suelo.

"Se acabó"- murmuró el enmascarado mientras comenzaba a acercarse. Lo que no se esperaba era que Aikon, sin ni siquiera levantarse, le lanzase una ráfaga de ki, que le impactó directamente. "¿¡Cómo sigues en pie!?"- viendo que su persistente rival se incorporaba una vez más. Tenía el labio partido y una mezcla de sangre y barro en la cara. Además, su chaqueta y camiseta habían sido reducidas a cenizas, dejando a la vista sus marcados abdominales y el símbolo de Armageddon en su espalda: un meteorito a punto de impactar sobre la Tierra. Milagrosamente, su colgante seguía intacto.

"Parece que me has subestimado, Mystogan. Yo también soy un mago de clase S, ¿sabes?"- limpiándose sudor, tierra y sangre de la frente.

"Sí… parece que he pecado de soberbia…"- agarrando sus cinco bastones al mismo tiempo. "Pero no volverá a pasar. Estás a punto de ser testigo de mi mejor hechizo"- colocándolos todos frente a él. "¡Matenrou! (Torre de Babel)"- dando inicio a su ataque.

De un momento a otro, Aikon estaba siendo elevado por los aires por los aires por una enorme columna de luz. "¿¡Qué coño es esto!?"- gritó. Se detuvo cuando llegó al espacio, y ante él se abrió una especie de brecha de la que salió un monstruo gigantesco. "¿¡Cómo puede hacer algo así!?"- realmente asustado, pero entonces se fijó en un pequeño detalle: en medio de la oscuridad del espacio, durante un breve instante, se dio una abertura, a través del cual pudo ver un edificio de la ciudad. Duró décimas de segundo, pero Aikon no necesitaba más. Juntó sus dos manos y comenzó a reunir una cantidad ingente de ki, tan rojo como sus ojos. "¿¡Tú utilizas tu mejor ataque!? ¡Pues yo también! ¡Cañón Atómico!"- disparando la ráfaga de ki más devastadora que había podido diseñar. Al instante, se deshizo la ilusión y Aikon pudo ver que su ataque se dirigía directamente hacia el indefenso Mystogan, que aparentemente estaba preparando otro hechizo.

El enmascarado trató de rectificar, pero ya era demasiado tarde y recibió un impacto directo. La energía del Cañón Atómico lo rodeaba por completo y era… abrasadora. Parecía que si no paraba pronto, lo iba a calcinar por completo, y seguramente habría sido así si Aikon no llega a detener voluntariamente el ataque. Al finalizar, Mystogan se encontraba en el suelo, casi inconsciente y con varias quemaduras alrededor de su cuerpo. Además, 2 de sus bastones habían sido destruidos. Lo único raro es que Aikon parecía estar esperando que llegase un gran dolor… y lo hizo, provocando que el Saiyan se agarrase el pecho y cayese de rodillas escupiendo sangre. Uno no puede esperar utilizar semejante poder sin consecuencias, ¿no?

Una vez se hubo recuperado, volvió a levantarse y observó el cuerpo de su rival, que no podía mover ni un dedo. "Yo gano, Mystogan"- anunció, como si no fuese obvio.

"E-Eso parece… ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que era una ilusión?"- en un susurro.

"Vi un fallo… y la realidad no tiene fallos"

"Ya veo…"- casi sin voz. "¿Vas a matarme?"

"… no"

"¿Porque soy un compañero de Erza?"

"… eso ayuda, no te voy a engañar. Pero lo más importante es que no me pareces una mala persona. Durante mi vida he matado a muchas personas, pero todas tenían algo en común… se lo merecían. Violadores, asesinos en serie, narcotraficantes, mafiosos… el mundo está mejor sin ellos"

"Eso lo debe decidir un tribunal"

"Lo sé… ahora lo sé. Por eso hace ya dos años que no mato a nadie, y no es porque no haya tenido ganas… ahora intento ceñirme más a las normas de vuestro mundo"- observando el mar azul. "Seguramente no lo valoráis porque no conocéis otra cosa, pero vuestro planeta es maravilloso, y me gusta formar parte de él"

"¿P-Por qué hablas como si fueses un extraterrestre?"- haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por mirarlo.

Ante esta pregunta, Aikon se limitó a sonreírle y responder. "Porque lo soy"- dejando estupefacto al mago. "Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me marche"

"¿De verdad vas a dejarme ir sin más?"

"Siempre y cuando no vuelvas a acercarte más de la cuenta a nuestro gremio. Así que dime… ¿tenemos un trato?"- mirándolo a los ojos.

"… supongo que sí. He de reconocer que tenía una idea errónea sobre vosotros. Pensaba que eráis tan malos como los demás gremios oscuros con la única diferencia de que el Consejo no interfería en vuestro camino, pero parece evidente que me equivocaba"

"Me alegra haber podido cambiar tu opinión"- con una sonrisa. "Es hora de que me vaya. Espero que podamos volver a combatir en otra ocasión… pero por diversión"- emprendiendo su marcha, dejando atrás al mago que más cerca estuvo de acabar con su invicto. "Ah, Mystogan, casi se me olvida…"- girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Qué pasa?"- al borde de la inconsciencia.

"Dale recuerdos a Erza"

 _ **Fin del capítulo 1**_

* * *

 **Y ahí está el primer capítulo (a parte del prólogo) de "El despertar de un guerrero". Espero que lo disfrutéis aunque sea una cuarta parte de lo que lo hice yo escribiéndolo :)**

 **Siempre suelo pedir vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo, pero en esta ocasión la quiero más que nunca. Creo que aún estoy un poco verde a la hora de escribir batallas, así que me gustaría que me dijerais qué os ha parecido el combate Aikon vs Mystogan.**

 **Sé que han habido varios time-skips, y no todos propiamente señalados, así que os dejo aquí un pequeño esquema por si alguien se ha liado: Aikon llega a la Tierra (13 años), pasa 3 meses viajando con Erza (13 años), trabaja 2 años como mercenario hasta que se une a Armageddon (15 años) y pasa dos años en el gremio (17 años). En resumen, empieza el capítulo con 13 años y lo acaba con 17.**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews:**

 **-horakthybaraq: me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la trama en general como la pelea en particular :D. Pensé en unir a Aikon a Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Oracion Seis, etc., pero ninguno terminaba de convencerme, así que me inventé un gremio. Lo típico.**

 **Leyenda:**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Advertencia - Cambio del espacio/tiempo**

" _Comunicación telepática"_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

'¿Dónde se ha metido? Hace ya seis días desde que salió a por Mystogan. No debería tener tantos problemas para encontrarlo…'- pensaba Vlad, sentado en su despacho, incapaz de atender el papeleo. 'Sabía que esto era mala idea, es que lo sabía'- se lamentaba, dándose cuenta de que lo más probable era que Aikon hubiese sido capturado.

"¡Maestro!"- exclamó uno de los miembros de Armageddon, entrando de golpe.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"- exasperado.

"¡Blood ha llegado malherido!"- realmente preocupado.

"¿Dónde está?"- levantándose al instante de su sitio.

"Lo hemos llevado a la enfermería, pero parece que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento e insiste en hablar con usted. Si quiere hablar con él, debe ir inmediatamente"- recuperando el aliento después del sprint. Antes de que pudiera decir o siquiera pensar algo más, se dio cuenta de que su Maestro ya no estaba en la habitación.

 **Enfermería de Armageddon**

"Por lo menos dinos qué es lo que te causó las heridas"- pidió una de las enfermeras.

"Ya *jadeo* os lo he dicho. No pienso hablar con n-nadie antes que con Vlad"- respondió el herido y casi desnudo Saiyan, que era el único en el gremio que llamaba a Vlad por su nombre. Entre todos, habían logrado convencerlo de tumbarse en una cama, pero no conseguían sacarle nada de información acerca de la batalla que lo dejó en ese estado.

"Pues habla, entonces"- dijo el Maestro, apareciendo de la nada.

"Misión… cumplida"- logró murmurar antes de desmayarse en la cama.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala hasta que un miembro encontró el valor para preguntar la duda que todos tenían. "¿A qué clase de misión lo ha mandado?"

 **Seis días después**

Habían sido unos días relativamente tranquilos en Armageddon. Las pocas misiones que se habían llevado a cabo eran facilitas y cerca de casa ya que, con Aikon indispuesto, nadie quería arriesgarse a enfurecer a un gremio oficial. Lo bueno era que, según los médicos, hoy sería el día en que su mago clase S podría volver a la acción. Nada de misiones difíciles o largas, claro. Podrían pasar meses hasta que se recuperase completamente… o no.

"¡Ya estoy listo para la acción!"- gritó el sonriente Aikon entrando al vestíbulo. Al no escuchar respuesta, alzó la vista y se encontró con que prácticamente todo el gremio estaba reunido alrededor de la misma mesa. "¿Chicos? ¿Me habéis oído?"- acercándose. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, empezó a escuchar murmullos que procedían del grupo.

"No me lo puedo creer…"

"Sabía que era increíble, pero esto…"

"Menudo monstruo"

"Para monstruosa, la bronca que le va a echar el Maestro en cuanto lea esto"

"¿De qué habláis?"- preguntó el pelinegro, intentando ver lo que los tenía tan ocupados.

Al escuchar por fin al Saiyan, toda la sala enmudeció de golpe. Miraban a Aikon con una mezcla de confusión, sorpresa y… ¿lástima?

"¡AIKON, A MI DESPACHO! ¡YA!"- se oyó la furiosa voz del Maestro Vlad por toda la torre.

"Esto… ¿hay algo que debería saber?"- algo nervioso.

Algunos miembros parecían intentar decir algo, pero sin encontrar las palabras. "Seguramente estés a punto de descubrirlo"- dijo al final uno de los más nuevos. "Además, no creo que sea buena idea hacer esperar al Maestro en este momento"

"¡AIKOOOOON!"

 **Despacho de Vlad**

Aikon asomó la cabeza tímidamente por la puerta del despacho. "¿Querías verme?"

"¡Pasa y cierra!"- furioso.

"¡Sí!"- obedeciendo al instante.

"¿Se puede saber qué es esto?"- poniendo una revista encima de la mesa. Intentó no gritar por primera vez, sabiendo con casi toda seguridad que el resto de miembros del gremio estaban al otro lado de la puerta intentando escuchar.

Aikon necesitó tan sólo un par de segundos para reconocer su revista favorita. "Es el Sorcerer Weekly"- cogiéndola, aparentemente olvidando la furia de su Maestro, al que se le marcó una venita en la frente. "¿Ya es miércoles? Pues sí que he dormido…"- echando cuentas de los días que había estado en cama, aún sin fijarse en la portada. Esto provocó otra venita en la frente de Vlad. "Me pregunto quién está en la portada. Espero que digan algo de Erza…"

"¡Mira la maldita portada de una vez!"- rugió, asustando a Aikon. Preguntándose qué era lo que preocupaba al hombre frente a él, dirigió su vista a la portada, y…

"¡Soy yo!"- exclamó. En la portada aparecía Mystogan en un extremo y él en el otro, y reflejaba el momento exacto en el que el mago de Fairy Tail estaba siendo abrasado por el Cañón Atómico. En letras grandes, ponía "Batalla en Hargeon", y debajo, más pequeño, "Mago clase S de Fairy Tail es derrotado por mago oscuro". Por si fuera poco, en la esquina inferior derecha había un pequeño recuadro que decía así: "Descubre más sobre Blood, el mago más poderoso del gremio oscuro Armageddon"

"¿Sabes qué significa esto?"- preguntó Vlad, viendo la expresión seria y cabizbaja de Aikon.

"Sí… yo…"- agachando aún más la cabeza. "¡Soy la portada del Sorcerer Weekly!"- saltando de alegría por toda la habitación.

Ese fue el momento exacto en el que Vlad llegó a una firme conclusión. 'Este crío es tonto'- dándose una palmada en la cara. "¡Aikon, céntrate! ¡Esto no es bueno!"

"¿Por qué no? ¡Es genial!"- sentándose con un puchero. Siempre que se divertía, aparecía el Maestro para decirle que estaba mal.

"Lo primero… ¿¡cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte a Mystogan en medio de una ciudad!?"

"Oye, pues donde lo pillé"- manteniendo el puchero.

"Y me tengo que creer que un mago de un gremio oficial no te ofreció llevar la batalla a otra parte, ¿no?"- con un tic en el ojo.

"Mm… no, no me suena"- mintió, mirando para otro lado.

"Mentiroso…"- rodeándose de un aura oscura. "Incluso si eso fuese así… yo te prohibí terminantemente usar cierto ataque que es básicamente un atentado contra tu salud…"

"¡No hables así de mi obra maestra!"

"¡Tu obra maestra destroza poco a poco tu corazón cada vez que la usas!"- silenciándolo.

"… d-da igual. El Cañón Atómico e-es el ataque que acabará con Freezer"- murmuró, cabizbajo.

"Ya estoy harto de tus mierdas, Aikon"- serio. "Si quieres morir en un combate buscando una venganza que no te devolverá lo que sea que te quitara ese tal Freezer, me parece bien; pero hasta entonces le debes lealtad a Armageddon"

"Me hice un tatuaje con el símbolo del gremio que me ocupa casi toda la espalda. ¿Te parece poco?"- sin levantar la mirada.

"¿¡De qué sirve tatuarte el puto símbolo si luego utilizas ataques suicidas en combates que no los requieren!? ¡Eres el único mago clase S de Armageddon! ¡Todos los miembros cuentan con que tú siempre estarás ahí para solucionar la situación si algo sale mal! ¡Ellos confían en ti, y mientras, tú te dedicas a lanzar una y otra vez ese condenado ataque y a soñar despierto con la zorra de Erza! ¿¡Es que ellos no significan nada para-!?"- explotó, pero se vio interrumpido cuando su propio subordinado pasó la mano por encima de la mesa y la apretó alrededor de su cuello, dejándolo tan sorprendido que no pudo ni reaccionar a pesar de ser mucho más fuerte que él. Durante sus dos años en Armageddon, había tenido muchas discusiones con Aikon, más o menos serias, pero el joven jamás le había puesto la mano encima.

"No me importa que me insultes… que desprestigies el ataque más poderoso que he diseñado… ni siquiera que dudes de mi lealtad al gremio. Soy capaz de aguantar todo eso con la cabeza gacha, y a los pocos días podemos echarnos unas risas recordándolo"- empezó, con tono serio. "Pero lo que no estoy dispuesto a permitirte es que le faltes al respeto a Erza"- mirándolo directamente a los ojos, haciendo que Vlad sintiera de nuevo algo que creía que había dejado atrás, que no es otra cosa que miedo. "¡No dejaré que insultes a la persona que me salvó la vida!"- lanzándolo fuertemente contra la librería del fondo. Lo peor, o por lo menos lo más extraño, fue que durante décimas de segundo… el pelo de Aikon pareció volverse rubio, y un destello verde esmeralda cruzó sus ojos rojos.

'¿Q-Qué coño ha sido eso?'- fue todo lo que pudo procesar el cerebro del mayor.

"Ahora pienso ir a una misión. Cuando vuelva, tú y yo fingiremos que esta reunión ha ido como lo habría hecho si no hubieras insultado a Erza"- afirmó. No se lo estaba pidiendo, simplemente le estaba informando… y, visto lo visto, Vlad no tenía ningún problema con eso. Y así, sin más, el Maestro de Armageddon observó cómo su único mago clase S partía de nuevo, sin ni siquiera estar totalmente recuperado.

'… si no puedo garantizar su lealtad al gremio… debo tomar medidas'- pensó, comenzando a planear.

 **Dos días después**

Era una noche de luna llena y Aikon estaba empezando su regreso a la torre. No le hizo ninguna gracia que los médicos no le permitiesen coger una misión clase S, pero podía hacer más bien poco al respecto, así que se conformó con una normalita. Por si las moscas, había llevado una pequeña mochila en la que iban medicinas, agua, comida y el último ejemplar del Sorcerer. Tardó más en llegar al lugar de la misión que en completarla, y eso nos lleva a la situación actual. 'Tsk, ¿quién se cree Vlad para hablar así de Erza? Peor aún, ¿quién querría hablar así de ella? Es… es… perfecta'- pensaba Aikon con una sonrisa, recordando los buenos momentos vividos con su amiga pelirroja, que eran muchos para el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. 'Ahora que lo pienso, lo más seguro es que me haya visto en el Sorcerer, ¿no?'- deteniéndose. 'Eso puede ser un problema… pensaba decirle que pertenezco a un gremio oscuro un par de semanas después de volver a juntarnos. Si se entera por una revista, a lo mejor no me deja explicarle que la diferencia entre Armageddon y los gremios oficiales es mínima'- preocupado. 'Ahora que lo pienso…'- recordando el momento en el que obligó a uno de los miembros del gremio a leerle el artículo antes de salir a la misión. El idioma Saiyan y el humano se parecían al hablarlo, pero absolutamente nada al escribirlo, y nadie se había molestado en enseñarle a leer; así que tenía que hacer que alguien se lo leyese cada miércoles. En todos estos años, sólo había aprendido a leer cosas muy básicas, así que con los títulos no solía tener problemas, pero los artículos en sí eran otra historia. No es difícil adivinar quién fue la que le enseñó lo poco que sabe, y ese es sólo uno de los motivos por los que, además de apreciar a Erza, la admira como ejemplo a seguir.

 **Flashback**

"Hace apenas unos días, la ciudad costera de Hargeon fue testigo de un combate entre dos poderosos magos clase S: Mystogan de Fairy Tail contra Blood de Armageddon. A continuación, haré una crónica acerca de dicha batalla, y en las siguientes páginas me dedicaré a plasmar en papel toda la información que he logrado reunir sobre el mago victorioso, que no es otro que Blood. Sin embargo, lamento informaros de que llegué un par de minutos tarde, así que no puedo decir exactamente qué es lo que propició el intercambio de golpes entre estos increíbles-"- fue todo lo que leyó el narrador obligado antes de ser interrumpido por Aikon.

"Sáltate eso. ¿Para qué quiero que leas sobre una batalla en la que yo mismo he participado?"

"Como gustes"- pasando la página.

Lo primero que encontraron fue que el artículo estaba escrito a doble página sobre una fotografía en la que aparecía Aikon en el aire sosteniendo la gigantesca Supernova sobre una sola mano. 'Este fotógrafo sí que sabe'- admirando como el ángulo contrapicado realzaba el poder y la belleza de su técnica.

"Se sabe más bien poco acerca de este poderoso mago, aparte de que es el principal y casi único responsable del brutal crecimiento que ha experimentado el gremio oscuro llamado Armageddon y que, obviamente, Blood no es más que un apodo. Asimismo, es su único mago clase S conocido, y lleva el símbolo del gremio tatuado en la espalda. Su posesión más conocida es un colgante plateado que parece contener una imagen, y que puede que sea muy preciado para él, ya que muchos de sus clientes (que han querido permanecer en el anonimato) afirman haberlo visto mirándolo con cariño. Sus características físicas, como podéis ver en las fotos, son realmente únicas: ojos del tono más intenso de rojo que encontraréis, musculatura definida, cola de mono, e incluso su pelo parece ser más negro y brillante de lo humanamente posible. Todo junto da lugar al cuerpo de Blood, y ya es trabajo de nuestras queridas lectoras decidir si esta exótica combinación queda bien o no.

Hablemos ahora de su personalidad. A pesar de no ser precisamente un santo, está lejos de ser un monstruo sin piedad, e incluso hay testigos que afirman que siempre detiene su ataque cuando su rival no puede seguir combatiendo (yo mismo soy uno de esos testigos, y os aseguro que si Blood hubiese querido, Mystogan no habría salido vivo de su choque). Durante los dos años en los que sabemos de su existencia, Blood no ha llevado a cabo ninguna misión de asesinato. ¿Palizas brutales? Sí. ¿Robos con agresión? Sí. ¿Vandalismo? Desde luego que sí. ¿Asesinatos? Ni uno solo. Cabe mencionar que corren rumores de que a su llegada al gremio, prohibió terminantemente los asesinatos, ya sean buscados o accidentales. Los adjetivos que se pueden usar para describirlo forman una larga lista: lanzado, compasivo, malvado, bueno, agresivo, audaz… fuerte, sobre todo fuerte. Para acabar, y esto es algo que me llamó mucho la atención, cuando se disponía a lanzar el brutal ataque conocido como _Supernova_ (cuya foto sirve de fondo para este artículo); Mystogan lo convenció de detenerlo voluntariamente al decirle que, de lanzarlo y causar graves daños a la infraestructura de la ciudad… Erza lo odiaría. Han leído bien: Blood renunció a lanzar la brutal técnica que seguramente habría dejado el combate visto para sentencia al enterarse de que Titania no aprobaría ese comportamiento. No he podido encontrar más información al respecto, pero ¿es posible que Blood y Titania se conozcan en persona? Y, de ser así, ¿son amigos… o algo más?

En cualquier caso, sí que os puedo prometer algo: a partir de hoy, seguiré de cerca a este peculiar mago. Les ha hablado Jason. Corto y cierro"

 **Fin del slashback**

'Bueno… me dejó bien… más o menos'- sacando la revista y echando un vistazo a las múltiples y buenas fotos que sacó ese tal Jason durante el combate. 'Aunque no entiendo qué quiso decir con eso de amigos o algo más'- pensó, valorando el artículo en su totalidad. 'Espero que Erza no se lo tome mal'. Sin embargo, su preocupación sobre la opinión de la maga de Fairy Tail se vio cortada de raíz cuando un rugido inhumano en una ciudad cercana provocó un ligero temblor de tierra y causó que se le cayera la revista… justo en un charco.

'…'- mirando boquiabierto la estropeada publicación del Sorcerer. '…'- levantando la vista lentamente y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lugar de la explosión. 'No sé quién o qué ha provocado esa explosión… solo sé que se ha cargado el ejemplar del Sorcerer en el que yo era portada… y por eso… ¡va a sufrir!'- despegando a toda velocidad con un rumbo claro.

 **A 500 metros de ahí**

"¡Lisanna, no hagas tonterías!"- gritaba la herida Mirajane Strauss, viendo cómo su hermana se acercaba sin temor al descontrolado Elfman. Quién le iba a decir hace dos días que aceptar esta misión podría ser lo último que hiciese jamás.

"Tranquila, Mira-nee. Elf-niichan no va a hacerme daño"- dijo la menor de los Strauss, sonriente, mientras se dirigía hacia la monstruosa versión de su hermano.

"¡No puede controlarse! ¡Aléjate de él!"- incapaz de moverse. 'No, no, no, no, ¡no! ¡Tengo que levantarme!'- tratando, sin éxito, de ponerse en pie, mientras se veía obligada a ver cómo su hermano alzaba el brazo para golpear fatalmente a Lisanna. '¡Basta, basta, BASTA!'- era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas a duras penas. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después oiría un grito que destrozaría por completo el oscuro futuro que se les venía encima a los Strauss.

"¡Supernova!"- fue lo que se escuchó justo antes de que apareciese, como de la nada, una esfera descomunal de energía, que impactó contra Elfman apenas segundos antes de que pudiese golpear a la joven peliblanca.

'… c-casi… casi me mata…'- pensaba Lisanna, pálida del miedo que había conseguido ocultar para acercarse a su hermano, pero que ahora se hacía visible.

El tremendo ataque logró incluso tumbar a la bestia. "¡Tú! ¡Tú has destrozado mi revista!"- gritó una voz desconocida para las hermanas. "¡Te vas a enterar!"

 **Mirajane POV, hace unos segundos**

'¿D-De dónde ha salido ese ataque? Algo… no, alguien… alguien acababa de salvar a mi hermanita'- pensé, en shock.

"¡Tú! ¡Tú has destrozado mi revista!"- gritó alguien. ¿Quién? Ni idea. Estoy segura de que jamás había oído esa voz antes. "¡Te vas a enterar!"- gritó de nuevo, apareciendo por fin ante nosotros. Era un chico de mi edad, pelo negro, ojos rojos y… ¿cola de mono? Bueno, sea como sea, no hay lugar a dudas. Él es el salvador de Lisanna… aunque no parece que le importe demasiado. De hecho, sólo parece interesado en Elfman.

"¡GROAR!"- rugió Elfman, levantándose.

Por mucho que haya salvado a mi hermana, no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra Elfman en ese estado. Yo podría derrotarlo sin muchos problemas si no estuviera herida, ya que Elfman no está al nivel de la bestia, pero no es el caso. "¡Lárgate, estás interfiriendo en nuestra misión!"- fue lo que grité, con mi orgullo negándose a dejarme aceptar ayuda de un desconocido.

"¿Eh?"- confuso, mirando ahora en mi dirección. Parece que se acababa de dar cuenta de mi presencia. "Oye… ¿qué te ha pasado?"- acercándose, aparentemente preocupado por mis múltiples heridas.

"E-Estoy bien. ¡No necesito tu ayuda!"- intentando, sin éxito, que no se me acercara. "¡Soy una maga clase S y no necesito ayuda de nadie!"- viendo cómo llegaba a mi lado.

"Nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede ganar siempre sin ayuda"- me contestó, serio de repente. "Querer hacerlo todo tú sola no demuestra valentía, sino estupidez"- pasando uno de mis brazos por sus hombros, dejando que apoye mi peso en él, algo que me permitió volver a ponerme en pie.

Yo no sabía qué decir. No estaba en mi carácter quedarme sin responder cuando alguien me llevaba la contraria, pero, en el fondo, sabía que tenía razón. "M-Mi hermana…"

"¿Qué?"

"A-Ayuda a mi hermana"- dije débilmente, señalando a Lisanna, que aún se encontraba en shock.

"¡GROAR!"- volvió a rugir Elfman (del que casi me había olvidado), lanzándose a por nosotros, pero para cuando pudo darse cuenta ya no estábamos ahí.

"Quedaos aquí"- dijo el desconocido, arrodillado a nuestro lado, tras dejarnos a Lisanna y a mí sobre una colina cercana. He de reconocer que su velocidad era impresionante, y el ataque de antes no estuvo precisamente mal, pero aun así…

"Agradezco tu ayuda, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte ahora. No tienes ninguna oportunidad contra él"- advertí, somnolienta de pronto. La dura misión y el daño recibido en ella empezaban a pasar factura, pero el frío me impedía dormir. Me gusta mi ropa, pero no se puede decir que caliente mucho… a mí no, al menos.

"No me subestimes. Yo también soy un mago clase S, y nadie me ha derrotado en más de cuatro años"- ofendido. Parece que a alguien no le gusta que cuestionen su fuerza.

'*suspiro*… hombres…'- pensé cansadamente. Aunque no me gustase admitirlo, el sueño se estaba empezando a apoderar de mí, y en estas condiciones no podía hacer nada ante la situación. "Muy bien, inútil, escucha con atención. Esa bestia es en realidad mi hermano pequeño, que ha intentado, obviamente sin éxito, transformarse en un monstruo al que acabamos de derrotar y era muy parecido a ese. Bueno, técnicamente sí que ha conseguido transformarse, pero la magia de dicha bestia era demasiado fuerte para él y ahora no es capaz de controlarse. A pesar de esto, no deja de ser mi hermano, así que si cuando despierte veo que has hecho algo aparte de debilitarlo…"- acercándome a su oído. "… te mataré. ¿Entiendes?"- susurré amenazadoramente.

"…"

"…"

"… no he pillado ni la mitad de lo que has dicho"- afirmó con una cara completamente seria, sacándome una gotita de sudor en la nuca. "Pero básicamente, entiendo que es tu hermano y que por eso no puedo matarlo, ¿no?"

"Supongo que se puede resumir así…"- empezando a tener serias dudas sobre si era buena idea dejar la seguridad de mi familia en manos de alguien como él. 'Tampoco es que tenga elección'

"Eso está hecho"- levantándose con confianza. Pareció darse cuenta del problema que me impedía dormir, así que se quitó la chaqueta que cubría su armadura ligera y me la puso a modo de manta. Viéndole los brazos me doy cuenta de que los tenía envueltos en vendajes. "¿Por qué llevas ropa tan corta a una misión? Apenas te cubre, no abriga y menos aún protege"- preguntó, sonando genuinamente confuso.

"¡C-Cállate! ¡Yo visto como quiero!"- protesté, sonrojada por la vergüenza.

"Vale, vale. Sólo preguntaba…"- agachando ligeramente la cabeza. Parecía que se había ofendido por mi respuesta y yo empecé a sentirme mal por gritarle. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, volvió a mirarme sonriente. "No te preocupes. Descansa, y para cuando despiertes, todo estará bien"- y con eso, desapareció de mi vista.

"M-Mira-nee"- llamó Lisanna, quien hasta hace un momento estaba casi segura de que estaba inconsciente, desde mi izquierda.

"… ¿sí?"

"¿Quién es él?"

"… no tengo ni idea"

 **Normal POV, con Aikon**

El Saiyan volaba veloz buscando a Elfman, que no estaba donde lo había dejado. 'Supongo que sería muy estúpido pensar que un monstruo descontrolado iba a quedarse quieto tanto tiempo'- pensó. Ahora tenía mucho sentido, pero lo cierto es que se le acababa de ocurrir.

"¡GROAR!"- escuchó a lo lejos. Por la dirección desde la que venía el rugido, parecía obvio que el mediano de los Strauss se dirigía a la ciudad.

'Ay Dios mío, la que puede liar si llega'- acelerando el paso. En pocos minutos, alcanzaría a la bestia, que estaba a punto de usar ambas manos para aplastar la primera y diminuta casa de la ciudad que encontró a su paso. "¡Yo creo que no, amigo!"- cogiendo una enorme roca que tenía justo debajo y lanzándosela a la cabeza. No pareció haberle hacho prácticamente nada al monstruoso ser, pero por lo menos logró que cejase en su intento, salvando la casa y con ella a las personas que se encontraban dentro.

 **Dentro de la casa**

"¿Q-Qué ha pasado?"- preguntó un chico rubio de unos 15 años.

"Eh… no lo sé… pero no voy a quejarme"- respondió una rubia de la misma edad. Hace escasos minutos, habían sido despertados por varios rugidos lejanos. Confiando en que no sería nada, no se molestaron en salir de su casa, pero esa resultó ser una mala idea. Casi de la nada, apareció ese monstruo y, sin tiempo de reacción, sólo les quedaba prepararse para el impacto. Impacto que nunca llegó. "Fíjate"- mirando ahora por la ventana, logrando que su acompañante la imitase.

"Joder… es enorme"

"No, bobo. Me refiero a eso"- apuntando a la única persona cercana al monstruo.

"Ah, vale. ¿Crees que él es el que nos salvó?"

"Seguramente"

"Qué huevos… ¿deberíamos ayudarlo?"

"Espera… de momento vamos a observar"

"¿Seguro que va a estar bien?"

"Seguro. ¿No reconoces su cara?"

"… no todos podemos distinguir una cara desde tan lejos, ¿sabes?"- resoplando.

"Perdona, es que a ratos se me olvida que eres un inútil"- sonriendo. "Ese es Blood"

Las lindezas que pensaba decirle a la chica se esfumaron de su mente en cuanto escuchó el nombre. "¿Blood? ¿Como el de la portada del Sorcerer?"

"El mismo"

"Vaya… ¿no se supone que es un mago oscuro? ¿Qué le importa si ese ser nos mata o no?"

"*suspiro*… no lo sé, genio. Estoy del mismo lado de la ventana que tú. Por eso he dicho que lo mejor será esperar y observar"

"Vale, vale. Eres insoportable por las noches, ¿sabes?"

 **Fuera de la casa**

"¡GROAR!"

"Eso ya lo has dicho… varias veces"- suspirando al final.

"¡GROAR!"

"Lo que tú digas…"- volviendo a elevarse en el aire. "Pareces fuerte, y normalmente jugaría un poco contigo, pero no me hace ninguna gracia que hayas intentado matar a tus hermanas. Además, mi padre solía decir que un hombre de verdad siempre debe estar listo para defender a las mujeres… pero no lo entiendo muy bien. Mi madre, Kolra, Erza, Angel… todas ellas son mujeres, y pueden o podían defenderse perfectamente. Es más, seguramente Angel y Erza sean más fuertes que yo. ¿Por qué tengo que defenderlas? Aunque, por otro lado, siempre hay que defender a tus amigos… ¿tú qué opinas?"

"¡GROAAAR!"

"… no tienes mucho criterio, ¿sabes?"- situándose a la altura de su cara. "En fin, lo que te decía. Que no tengo tiempo que perder contigo"- clavando su mirada en la luna. "Así que terminaré CON ESTO RÁPIDO"- transformándose en un enorme Ozaru, que igualaba en tamaño a Elfman. El aumento de tamaño provocó la ruptura de los vendajes, pero no de la ropa, que estaba hecha de un material mágico que le permitía crecer con él. El desquiciado mago se lanzó inmediatamente contra él, pero Aikon no tuvo ningún problema en aguantar su carga y agarrarlo. "¿ESO ES TODO? PATÉTICO"- lanzando una ráfaga de ki por la boca directamente a la cara del _humano_.

"¡GUAH!"- retrocediendo, o más bien intentándolo, ya que Aikon no lo había soltado.

"YA NO PUEDES HACERME FRENTE, JAJAJAJA"- procediendo a golpearlo repetidas veces con distintas partes de su cuerpo. Tras algunos minutos, se dio cuenta de que su rival había quedado inconsciente. 'PUES VAYA MIERDA. NI SIQUIERA ME HA TOCADO, Y SEGURO QUE PODRÍA HABERLO DERROTADO sin transformarme'- volviendo lentamente a su forma normal mientras Elfman hacía lo propio. 'Supongo que es bueno que no me haya plantado cara ahora que sigo sin estar recuperado, pero no puedo evitar sentirme decepcionado'- recogiendo el cuerpo inerte del mediano de los Strauss y comenzando su camino hacia la posición de los otros dos.

 **Con Mirajane y Lisanna**

'Espero que estén bien…'- pensaba Lisanna, preocupada por el bienestar de su hermano y su salvador. La joven permanecía despierta, insegura de qué hacer, mientras su hermana mayor dormía a su lado.

"Hola"- dijo Aikon apareciendo de repente, y asustando a Lisanna.

"¡Oye! ¡No me des esos sustos!"- con un puchero infantil.

"Perdona, perdona…"- sonriendo mientras dejaba a Elfman en el suelo junto a Mirajane. "¿Tienes alguna herida grave?"

"No"

"¿Y tu hermana?"

"Creo que tampoco, pero ¿por qué preguntas?"- confusa.

"No iba a dejaros completamente a vuestra suerte, ¿no?"- despegando lentamente del suelo.

"¿Ya te vas?"- algo triste.

"Pues sí. He perdido mucho tiempo aquí, y quiero llegar a casa hoy. Además, creo que no termino de caerle bien a tu hermana"- rascándose nerviosamente el cuello al tiempo que se estabilizaba a una altura considerable, pero suficientemente cerca de Lisanna como para oírla sin problemas.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"- confusa.

"Pues… en lo poco que hemos hablado, se ha burlado de mí, me ha insultado y me ha amenazado de muerte"

"…"

"…"

"… ah… eso… no te lo tomes muy a pecho. Mi hermana siempre es así con la gente de fuera de la familia. De hecho, suele ser peor"- con una gotita en la nuca.

"Ah... bueno es saberlo, supongo. De todas maneras tengo que irme"

"Vaya… bueno… entonces parece que me toca a mí agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Me llamo Lisanna, por cierto. Mis hermanos son Mirajane y Elfman"- recordando que no se habían presentado en ningún momento. Desde luego, la situación no estaba como para presentaciones.

"Esto… llámame Blood"- se presentó, inseguro de si podía confiarle su nombre, comenzando a alejarse. Es curioso que ahora dude antes de identificarse cuando hace unos días no tuvo problemas en decirle su nombre a Mystogan. 'Pero de Lisanna no sé absolutamente nada, mientras que Mystogan es compañero de Erza. No puede ser mala persona'- se justificó a sí mismo. Menuda sorpresa se habría llevado si hubiese hecho un par de preguntas… pero no las hizo. "¡Espero que volvamos a vernos!"- gritó para ser oído, desapareciendo completamente de la vista de la joven.

"Sí… y yo…"- viéndolo marchar. 'Será mejor que haga un fuego para calentarnos'- dándose cuenta de que empezaba a hacer frío de verdad. 'Blood, eh… ¿por qué me suena tanto su cara?'- intentando recordar dónde lo había visto.

 **Dentro de la casa, hace unos minutos**

"J-Joder… ¿ese es el poder de un mago clase S?"- preguntó el chico, atónito ante lo que acababa de ver.

"Eso parece…"- pensativa.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, es sólo que… ¿no estás harto de trabajar solo?"

"Trabajo contigo"

"Me has entendido, estúpido"- irritada.

"Pues… no me he parado a pensarlo. ¿Por qué?"

"Ese tal Blood nos ha salvado la vida y parece bastante fuerte, ¿no? ¿Y si nos unimos a Armageddon?"- propuso.

"Pero… son un gremio oscuro"- inseguro.

"¿Y qué? Ese gremio no comete asesinatos, y llevamos toda la vida engañando y robando para sobrevivir. Sería lo mismo que ahora, sólo que nos sobraría el dinero. Además… siento curiosidad por Blood. ¿Tú no?"

"Supongo que sí, pero unirse a un gremio oscuro no es una decisión que pueda tomarse a la ligera"- razonó. "¿Qué tal si lo consultamos con la almohada?"

"*bostezo*… me parece bien"- comenzando el camino a la habitación que compartían, frotándose un ojo.

 **Al día siguiente, gremio de Fairy Tail**

Erza Scarlet se encontraba sentada en solitario, comiendo lentamente un trozo de pastel de fresa, sin ánimos para detener la pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Había llegado la mañana anterior de una misión, y lo primero que se encontró fue a Cana preguntándole una y otra vez que de qué conocía a Blood, con una cara que indicaba que se hacía una idea. Extrañada al escuchar el nombre de uno de los magos oscuros más famosos en los bajos fondos, preguntó que de qué le estaba hablando, a lo que su compañera prácticamente le lanzó la última publicación del Sorcerer Weekly a la cara. Al coger el ejemplar, quedó completamente a cuadros. Ese era… no, no podía ser… pero en realidad sí que lo era. 'Aikon… ¿qué has hecho con tu vida?'- viendo una y otra vez las fotos de la batalla de Hargeon, y comparando la imagen del agresivo y poderoso Aikon que aparecía en ellas con el alegre, inocente y cariñoso que ella conoció. 'Sobre todo cariñoso'- recordando con una sonrisa las numerosas y muchas veces desmedidas muestras de cariño de su amigo. Sin embargo, pronto sería sacada de sus pensamientos por un murmullo que se extendió rápidamente por toda la sala. Todos comentaban por lo bajo, o por lo menos miraban la puerta con cara de asombro. '¿Qué pasa?'- dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde el resto. No tardó en ver lo que los impresionaba, y francamente, no podía culparlos por su reacción.

"Tengo que hablar con el Maestro sobre mi última misión… aunque parece que ya os habéis enterado del resumen general gracias a cierta revista"- fue todo lo que dijo el recién llegado antes de seguir avanzando con paso firme.

 **Fuera del gremio**

Los hermanos Strauss recorrían los últimos metros que los separaban de su gremio. "Anímate, Elf-niichan. Al final todo acabó bien"- dijo la menor, con una sonrisa.

"Sí… pero…"- dubitativo.

"Hazle caso y no le des más vueltas, ¿quieres?"- murmuró Mirajane, que empezaba a desesperarse por la actitud de su hermano. Habían pasado casi 24 horas desde el incidente y no había síntomas de mejora en su actitud, y eso que sólo fue un susto. 'Supongo que le llevará un poco de tiempo… pero por lo menos no hay que lamentar nada grave. Pudo ser mucho peor…'- imaginando con un escalofrío lo que habría sucedido de no ser por Blood. 'Y el muy cretino se fue sin darme la oportunidad de darle las gracias'- enfadada. ¿Que ese motivo era absurdo? Bueno, nadie dijo que la Demonio de Fairy Tail necesitara un buen motivo para enfadarse.

Apenas un par de minutos después, llegaron al gremio, pero había algo… raro. No sólo no se oía el escándalo habitual, sino que no se oía nada en absoluto. "¿Hola? ¿Chicos? ¿Hay alguien?"- preguntó Elfman mientras entraban. Al hacerlo, se encontraron con que todos los miembros presentes parecían estar esperando algo frente a la puerta del despacho del Maestro.

"¿Qué os pasa?"- preguntó Mirajane en un tono claramente molesto por la falta de recibimiento. Sus palabras llamaron al fin la atención de las personas allí presentes, pero no tendrían oportunidad alguna de explicarse, pues inmediatamente se abrió la puerta y de ella salió a uno de los últimos miembros que te esperas encontrar un día cualquiera en el gremio. "¿Mystogan?"- sorprendida.

"Hola"- saludó simplemente, mientras Makarov también salía con expresión seria.

"¿Y bien?"- preguntó Erza, que parecía ansiosa por alguna razón que los hermanos no entendían, pero parecía obvio que se habían perdido algo.

"Tras el informe detallado sobre la misión… he decidido que no tomaremos represalia alguna contra Armageddon en general o contra Blood en particular". La noticia parecía haber calmado a Erza, pero sólo un poco. Seguía intranquila, como si estuviese debatiendo consigo misma si esa era la decisión correcta.

"Espera, espera, espera"- interrumpió Mirajane. "¿Cómo que represalia contra Blood? ¿Qué se supone que ha hecho? A mí, desde luego, no me pareció capaz de hacer nada malo. Es más, me pareció excesivamente bueno"- afirmó. El hecho de que Mirajane saltase en defensa de alguien que no fuese de su familia ya era bastante extraño, pero que encima su intento de disimular esa defensa con un insulto se quedase en más halagos no hizo sino despertar la duda de en qué circunstancias se habían conocido.

"¿Cómo que no sabes lo que hizo Blood? ¿Es que no has leído el Sorcerer de esta semana?"- preguntó Macao, extrañado.

"Pues no. No he tenido mucho tiempo estos últimos días, que digamos"

"Yo sí"- dijo Lisanna. "Bueno, más o menos. Empecé a leer la portada justo antes de salir de misión. Decía no sé qué de una batalla en Hargeon, y aparecían Mystogan y…"- dejando la frase en el aire. "… p-por eso me sonaba tanto… Blood es el que se enfrentó a Mystogan en Hargeon"- sorprendida, y sorprendiendo a su vez a sus hermanos.

"No sólo se enfrentó a mí. Me derrotó, y pudo haberme matado de haber querido"- dijo Mystogan, dejando pensativa a Mirajane, mientras Elfman y Lisanna quedaron en shock. ¿Mystogan derrotado? Eso no se veía todos los días.

"¿Blood es más fuerte que tú?"- preguntó la mayor.

"No, pero aun así me derrotó, y eso es lo más preocupante"- confundiendo a todos excepto al Maestro.

"¿Por qué? ¿No es mejor que seas más fuerte?"- preguntó Erza, seria.

"En absoluto. Cualquiera puede hacerse fuerte… pero muy pocos son capaces de derrotar en combate a alguien superior. _A priori_ , hay quien podría pensar que es suerte, pero ya he conocido a un par de personas de ese perfil, y os aseguro que lo suyo es cualquier cosa menos suerte. Cuando son mejores, aprovechan su ventaja a la perfección. Cuando son inferiores, se crecen ante la adversidad y castigan cualquier error, por pequeño que sea"- razonó, haciendo que varios miembros mediten sobre sus palabras. "Al principio, ni siquiera me pareció digno de ser llamado clase S salvo por dos ataques increíbles que ha diseñado. Sin embargo, ahora me doy cuenta de que aunque no sea de los mejores magos que hay por el mundo, tiene una cualidad que todos quisieran: es un rival incómodo, y lo es tanto para un mago novato como para un clase S consagrado"

"Efectivamente"- intervino Makarov. "Sin embargo, basándonos en que las acciones de Blood nunca buscaron dañar a un inocente y fueron en defensa de su gremio, al que creo recordar haberte dicho que no era buena idea molestar…"- lanzando una rápida mirada desaprobatoria a Mystogan, quien agachó la cabeza. "… podemos determinar que esa… llamémosla habilidad… está en manos relativamente buenas"

"¿¡Cómo que buenas manos!?"- protestó Natsu, de repente. "¡Es un mago oscuro, e hirió de gravedad a uno de nuestros compañeros!"

"Por mucho que me moleste admitirlo, Natsu tiene razón, Maestro"- afirmó Gray, quien ya se había quitado la camiseta, de forma más calmada.

Las palabras de los jóvenes causaron una discusión entre todos los magos salvo Erza, los Strauss y Mystogan, que se mantuvieron al margen. La mayor parte de las voces en la discusión parecían estar de acuerdo con el Dragonslayer. Sin embargo, Makarov no tardaría en poner fin al alboroto.

"¡Silencio!"- exclamó, haciéndolos callar. "Aunque parezca una contradicción, no todos los magos oscuros son malvados, Natsu. Muchos, simplemente no han encontrado un camino mejor en la vida, así que tienen que recurrir a alternativas que a los demás nos parecen malas. Según el informe que publicó Jason y las palabras del propio Mystogan, no parece haber maldad en él, así que no me parece bien juzgarlo sin ni siquiera conocerlo. En la vida, no todo es blanco o negro. Podemos pensar que Armageddon es un gremio ilegal y que por lo tanto son los malos, pero ese es un planteamiento muy precipitado. Estoy seguro que no sabes que conocí al Maestro de Armageddon en persona, y menos aún que lo que él quiso en un principio fue fundar un gremio legal"- sorprendiendo a todos. "Sólo nos hemos visto una vez, pero en cierto modo se puede decir que ese encuentro fue el origen de Armageddon. Un día, un mago vino a verme expresamente para preguntarme qué debía hacer para fundar un gremio. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue que ni siquiera tenía que esforzarme para notar su poderosa magia, pero ese detalle no me pareció realmente importante. Le expliqué el procedimiento, y él lo anotaba todo encantado, hasta que llegamos a una parte en concreto… la económica. A pesar de su fuerza, apenas tenía dinero para sobrevivir por sí mismo, pero no dejó que eso lo desanimase. Me dijo que simplemente le pediría un préstamo al Consejo, me agradeció la ayuda, y se fue.

A partir de ese momento, tomé interés en su historia, así que me informaba con cierta frecuencia acerca de sus progresos. Pedía fondos cada semana, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma: no. Al cabo de más de un año, dejó de intentarlo. La noticia me entristeció, porque se veía que le ilusionaba de verdad la idea por la que luchaba, así que le escribí una carta ofreciéndole yo mismo un préstamo de mi bolsillo para empezar. Cuando me llegó la respuesta, supe que el Consejo se había cargado lo que pudo haber sido un gran gremio. En ella decía que no necesitaba mi caridad y que el mundo iba a ver su creación muy pronto. Sólo era una carta, pero se notaba el rencor y la frustración en cada palabra. Pocas semanas después, se empezó a hablar de un nuevo gremio oscuro dirigido por un poderoso mago que había salido como de la nada, y ese fue el nacimiento de Armgeddon"- relató, mientras sus hijos escuchaban atentamente.

"Nadie sale de la nada"- dijo Mystogan de repente. "Es sólo que la gente no se fija en ti hasta que estás en lo más alto"

"Yo no lo habría dicho mejor"- respaldó el Maestro. "Incluso a día de hoy, y a pesar de todo el rencor acumulado de Vlad, la diferencia en cuanto a reglamento entre un gremio legal y el suyo es ínfima. Lo que quiero decir con todo esta historia, Natsu, es que no debemos suponer cosas que no sabemos con certeza. Por ejemplo, tú das por sentado que Blood es malvado. No obstante, Mystogan ha combatido prácticamente a muerte contra él y opina que es una buena persona. Además, aunque no tengo ni idea de qué se conocen, Mirajane parece estar de acuerdo"- ante lo que ella asintió.

'Supongo que cuando alguien salva la vida de tu hermana y la tuya propia, el mínimo nivel de estima que le puedes tener es pensar que es buena persona'- pensaba la mencionada peliblanca.

"Vaya… no lo había visto así"- dijo Natsu, pensativo y algo avergonzado.

"No te preocupes. Aún eres joven, y es normal que saques conclusiones precipitadas"- animó Makarov. "Ahora, que cada uno vuelva a sus propios asuntos"- volviendo a entrar en su despacho.

Erza se disponía a seguir el consejo de su Maestro hasta que notó que una mano la agarraba suavemente del brazo. "¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado?"- pidió Mystogan, ocultando a la perfección el nerviosismo que le producía estar cerca de la pelirroja, sabiendo las consecuencias negativas que tendría en la mente de la joven el mero hecho de ver su cara.

"Eh… claro"- siguiéndolo al piso superior.

 **Mientras tanto**

"Mira-nee, Elf-niichan"- llamó Lisanna.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Mirajane, mientras Elfman también se acercaba.

"He estado pensándolo mucho desde ayer y… creo que lo mejor será que deje de ir de misión con vosotros"- dejando en shock a sus hermanos.

"¿Qué? P-Pero ¿por qué?"- preguntó el mediano.

"Ayer me di cuenta de que siempre que una misión se complica, tenéis que estar protegiéndome. Soy una carga para vosotros, y no pienso seguir siéndolo"- afirmó con convicción.

"¡Pero cómo vas a abandonar el equipo sólo porque una misión se haya torcido!"- exclamó Mirajane, preocupada ante la posibilidad de que la ruptura del equipo afecte a su vínculo.

"¿Quién ha hablado de abandonar el equipo? Lo que yo digo es que voy a dejar de ir con vosotros un tiempo para poder entrenar y dejar de ser una carga, bobos"- conteniendo una risilla, mientras los otros dos implicados suspiraban aliviados.

"Maldita sea, Lisanna. No nos des esos sustos"- murmuró Elfman.

"Perdón, perdón"- empezando a reír al no poder contenerse más.

 **En el piso superior**

"¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?"- preguntó Erza, una vez hubieron llegado.

"No se me dan bien estas situaciones, así que iré directo al grano"- informó el enmascarado.

"Te escucho"

"No sé cuándo o cómo conociste a Aikon, al que doy por sentado que conociste por ese nombre…"- viéndola afirmar con la cabeza. "… pero sí sé una cosa. Sea lo que sea lo que hicieras por él, lo marcó de por vida, y ahora te lleva grabada a fuego en el corazón"- sorprendiéndola. No sabía muy bien qué esperar de esta conversación, pero desde luego que no era eso. "Al hablar de ti se le ilumina la cara, e incluso llegó a decir, y cito textualmente, _Erza fue la luz que iluminó mi momento más oscuro_. No estoy aquí para decirte lo que debes hacer o dejar de hacer, pero si te pido que no actúes en caliente y hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte más tarde. Cada acción tuya puede significar un mundo para Aikon. Tenlo en cuenta"- deshaciéndose al instante en niebla, dejando tras de sí a una pensativa Erza.

'Con que la luz que iluminó tu momento más oscuro, ¿eh?'- pensaba mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro. 'Joder, Aikon… hasta cuando llevamos años sin vernos, me haces sonreír'- comenzando a bajar las escaleras para terminarse la deliciosa tarta de fresa que dejó a medias. 'Ni siquiera hacía falta hablar con Mystogan. Sólo con las palabras del Maestro ya estaba dispuesta a darte una oportunidad, aunque he de reconocer que lo que le dijiste a Mystogan sobre mí es muy tierno'- alcanzando su preciada tarta. 'De verdad que no sé cómo pude dudar de ti'

 _ **Fin del capítulo 2**_

* * *

 **Y aquí está el segundo capítulo de "El despertar de un guerrero", que es el capítulo con más palabras que he escrito jamás :D**

 **Por si alguien se pregunta si la mención de Angel es un error, ya os digo que no. *PEQUEÑO SPOILER DE LA HISTORIA* Aikon conoce a Oración Seis, pero eso ya se verá en el siguiente capítulo *FIN DEL SPOILER*. De verdad os digo que no debéis considerar esto un spoiler importante, ya que será una de las primeras cosas en verse en el próximo capítulo, pero yo aviso por si hay alguien que quiera que todo sea "sorpresa".**

 **Actualmente, como se ha dicho en el capítulo, Aikon es más débil que Mystogan o cualquier clase S de Fairy Tail. Aun así, no es lo que se dice débil, precisamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar por debajo del nivel de un clase S, puede hacerles frente gracias a la Supernova, el Cañón Atómico y otro ataque que aún no ha utilizado. Si sumamos esos ataques a su tenacidad, que se traduce en resistencia, tenemos a un combatiente muy capaz.**

 **Por último, y como ya habréis visto algunos, he empezado a aprovechar de verdad mi perfil. Básicamente he puesto una lista de animes y videojuegos que me han gustado mucho y otro apartado en el que podéis ver el estado de mis historias, incluyendo cuál será la próxima en ser actualizada y el progreso del capítulo que se está escribiendo.**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leyenda:**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

 **Advertencia - Cambio del espacio/tiempo**

" _Comunicación telepática"_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

"¡Que me dejéis de una vez!"- se escuchó por toda la torre de Armageddon, y no hacía falta ser un lince para saber que el que protestaba era Aikon. Nada más llegar de su misión, los médicos se dieron cuenta de que se había roto los vendajes, así que lo obligaron a pasar toda la noche en la enfermería. Conseguir eso ya era todo un logro, pero es que encima pretendían que se quedara los próximos días en cama, ya que no tenían ninguna esperanza en que no se fuese a romper otra vez los vendajes. Eso era pedir demasiado, y prueba de ello era que Aikon acababa de echar la puerta de la enfermería abajo.

"¡Blood-sama, el Maestro se enfadará con usted si no nos hace caso!"- exclamó uno de los médicos.

"¡Pues que se enfade!"- respondió, mientras subía por las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo. 'De verdad, que poca sangre en las venas. El Maestro se enfadará, el Maestro se enfadará. ¡Todos le tienen demasiado miedo! ¡Serán cobardes!'- pensaba a la vez que salía de la torre. 'De hecho, muchos me tienen miedo hasta a mí. Como si les hubiera hecho algo…'- poniendo rumbo a la ciudad. 'Luego se extrañarán de que no quiera relacionarme con ellos. ¿Cómo voy a hablar con una persona que no se digna a mirarme a la cara? Armageddon necesita magos más poderosos y valientes. Cuando le levantaba la voz a Kolra, ella se ponía hecha una furia. Si ahora le hago lo mismo a un compañero, echa a temblar'- realmente cabreado. ¿Es que no había ni un solo mago de verdad que quisiera unirse a Armageddon? Desde luego, a él le costaba creer que Mystogan, Mirajane o la propia Erza fuesen a acobardarse de esa manera. ¿Por qué Fairy Tail tenía tanto y ellos tan poco? ¡Tres magos clase S! ¡Y esos eran sólo los que él había conocido en persona! Tanto pensar le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, así que decidió aparcar el tema de momento y dirigirse a su lugar favorito en este vasto mundo.

 **Confitería Hargeon, minutos después**

'Ah… por fin…'- pensaba Aikon, que ya podía oler el aroma de los dulces que le aguardaban. Podrían tener sus más y sus menos, pero hay dos cosas por las que Aikon siempre le estará agradecido a Vlad: sacarlo de las calles para dejarle unirse a Armageddon, y enseñarle los dulces de la Tierra. 'Aquí estoy'- con una sonrisa, abriendo las puertas de par en par.

El local que encontró ante sí no era extremadamente lujoso, ni mucho menos. No tenía decoraciones de ningún tipo, tan sólo los muebles y un escaparate donde enseñaban sus dulces. Era un negocio pequeño, así que tampoco se podía gastar mucho en marketing. "¿Para qué quieres publicidad cuando tienes calidad?"- era lo que solía decir su dueño, quien a su vez era la única persona que trabajaba en la confitería. Era un hombre mayor, de unos ochenta años, y fundó su negocio hace más de cinco décadas. El nombre de esta persona era Randall, y precisamente acababa de ver entrar a su mejor cliente.

"Buenos días, Aikon-san"- saludó formalmente. A Aikon siempre le resultó curioso que Randall aparentase no tener ni un pelo en el cuerpo, siendo totalmente calvo desde su juventud, aunque a él no parecía molestarle.

"Shhh"- chistó. "Te he dicho que no debes llamarme por ese nombre"- tomando asiento en la pequeña barra.

"Vamos, vamos, no seas así. El local está vacío, de todas maneras"- suspirando al final.

"¿Qué pasa?"- extrañado. Puede que no tuviese mucha clientela, pero la confitería casi nunca estaba vacía.

"Tiene que ver con esa condenada revista"- murmuró. "Desde que te sacaron en portada y revelaron que eres un mago oscuro, la gente que solía verte aquí a menudo corrió la voz de que es peligroso venir"

"Ah… yo… lo siento"- murmuró el Saiyan, sin saber realmente qué decir. '¿Es que salir en el Sorcerer sólo me va a traer cosas malas?'- algo irritado. ¿Cómo algo tan bueno como ser portada de una revista podía hacer tanto mal?

"No te disculpes, hijo. No es culpa tuya, sino de esos ignorantes. Si llevan años viniendo a la vez que tú y nunca les ha pasado nada, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?"- refunfuñó. "Pero bueno, no creo que hayas venido a escuchar las quejas de este estúpido anciano. ¿Qué te sirvo?"- recuperando la sonrisa.

Sin embargo, antes de que el Saiyan pudiera siquiera abrir la boca para pedir, otra persona entró al establecimiento. "Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es la celebridad del momento"- comentó el recién llegado con una sonrisa, una cargada de diversión.

"*suspiro*… no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando voy a comer dulces…"- dándose la vuelta para encararlo. "… Cobra"

"Qué hostilidad. Y yo que vengo a verte y todo…"- mientras se sentaba al lado del Saiyan.

"Han sido unos días muy largos"- murmuró, tan bajo que el mago oscuro no lo habría escuchado de no ser por su increíble oído.

"Disculpe, caballero"- dijo Randall, llamando la atención de Cobra.

"¿Qué pasa, viejo?"- sin perder la sonrisa.

"Debería echarle un vistazo a ese cartel"- señalando a sus espaldas.

Cobra levantó la vista para ver el mencionado cartel. "Reservado el derecho de admisión. Cualquier persona que no tenga intención de consumir deberá abandonar el establecimiento a la mayor brevedad posible"- leyó. "Oh, venga ya. Soy uno de los mejores amigos de tu mejor cliente. ¿No merezco un trato especial?"

"No"- tajante.

"Vaya con el viejo…"- murmuró, algo impresionado por su carácter. "En ese caso… tomaré lo mismo que pida Blood"

"Muy bien. Como te preguntaba antes de que fuésemos interrumpidos, ¿qué quieres hoy?"- girándose para mirar a Aikon.

"Pues hoy no tengo mucha hambre, así que… quiero media docena de mazapanes, dos brownies, cinco bombones de chocolate negro y otros cinco de chocolate blanco, y un buen trozo de tarta de queso"

"¿Seguro que has pedido la… cantidad adecuada de comida? Sólo es la hora del almuerzo…"- murmuró Cobra, boquiabierto.

"Tienes razón, qué tontería acabo de decir"- dándose un golpe en la frente, ante lo que Cobra respiró aliviado. "Quiero la tarta de queso entera"

"¡Eso no es lo que quería decir!"- indignado.

"¡Cierra la boca! ¡La tarta de queso es una delicia de los Dioses!"- con un puchero.

"Bueno, lo que sea. A mí ponme sólo un par de bombones"- dijo el Dragon Slayer, suspirando.

"Nada de eso"- negó Randall. "Tú dijiste que ibas a pedir lo mismo que Aikon, y eso es lo que vas a tomar"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo iba a saber que se iba a pedir todo eso!?"- indignado.

"Si no sabes ni eso acerca de Aikon, a lo mejor no eres tan amigo suyo"- haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

"Pero…"

"Déjalo, Cobra. Si te sobra algo, me lo comeré yo"- intervino el Saiyan.

"Bueno… está bien"- acabó cediendo.

"De acuerdo, iré a preparar vuestros pedidos"- dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la tienda, que era una cocina.

"¿Lo prepara ahora? ¿No tiene los dulces listos?"

"No. Eso es lo que hacen todas las confiterías. Los dulces de este lugar están tan buenos porque los prepara en el momento"- explicó Aikon.

"Pues no tiene demasiada clientela, que digamos"- mirando a su alrededor.

"Porque los humanos sois estúpidos y no sois capaces de esperar un poco más para tener dulces recién hechos, en vez de las mierdas que sirven algunos"- molesto. "Pero no creo que quieras hablar de dulces, ¿no?"

"Correcto. Más bien he venido a preguntarte algo"

"Pues pregunta"

"¿¡Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte a un mago clase S en medio de una ciudad!?"- echando a reír tan rápido como terminó la pregunta.

"No tiene gracia"- recuperando el puchero. "Eso no me ha traído más que problemas"

"Normal, pedazo de idiota"- dejando de reír, pero manteniendo la sonrisa. "El Consejo no está nada contento, ¿sabes?"

"¿El Consejo?"- mirándolo a los ojos. "¿Qué le importa al Consejo que salga en una portada?"

"Le importa, y mucho. Están recibiendo varias críticas porque las fuerzas del orden no aparecieron a tiempo para atraparte, a pesar de que te mostraste en medio de una ciudad tan importante como esta"- apoyando el codo sobre la barra, y la cabeza sobre la palma de la mano.

"Entonces, ahora…"

"… el Consejo irá a por Armageddon. De verdad que no entiendo cómo has podido cagarla tantísimo en una sola misión. Una misión que completaste con éxito, por otro lado"

"… ¿cómo te has enterado de todo esto?"

"No creerás de verdad que Armageddon es el único gremio con espías, ¿no?"-riendo ligeramente.

"Vaya mierda todo"- pasándose una mano por el pelo. "¿Se te ocurre cómo puedo arreglar esta situación?"

"No, la verdad es que no"- dejando de sonreír. "Es cuestión de tiempo que os encuentren, y no creo que tarden mucho. Al fin y al cabo, gracias a Mystogan, ya saben por dónde empezar…"

"… ¿has venido hasta aquí sólo para avisarme de eso?"

"En realidad no. Puede que empiece a resultar pesado, pero… ¿por qué no te unes a Oración Seis?"

"Y otra vez con lo mismo. Os he dicho que no mil veces, no sé por qué pensáis que diré que sí al siguiente intento"- frustrado.

"Vale, vale. Tampoco hace falta ponerse así…"- restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano. "Imaginaba que dirías eso, así que vine con un plan B"- recuperando la sonrisa.

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Sí. Ya que te empeñas en rechazar unirte a nuestro poderoso gremio para quedarte en uno tan débil e insignificante como Armageddon…"- sacándole una mueca de enfado a Aikon. "… ¿qué tal si hablamos con Vlad para que vuestro gremio sea subordinado de Oración Seis?"- sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Subordinado vuestro? No me gusta cómo suena…"

"No seas así, hombre. Tampoco cambiaría tanto vuestra situación. Seguiréis como hasta ahora, sólo que nos pagaréis una renta todos los meses"

"O sea, que no conseguimos nada bueno y encima tenemos que pagaros. ¿De verdad crees que vamos a aceptar esa mierda? Tú flipas"

"Yo no he dicho que no vayáis a sacar nada bueno de esto"- llamando su atención. "Piénsalo. Armageddon, ese gremio que tiene un miembro capaz de tumbar a un mago clase S de nada más y nada menos que Fairy Tail, pasa a estar bajo la protección de uno de los miembros de la Alianza Balam. Yo me lo pensaría un par de veces antes de atacar a un gremio como ese"- aumentando su sonrisa hasta niveles insospechados.

"¿Protección? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"La gente no es tan estúpida como crees, Blood. Nadie aceptaría pagarnos todos los meses sin conseguir nada a cambio, ¿no crees? Todos nuestros gremios subordinados están bajo nuestra protección. No es algo que solamos tomarnos muy enserio, precisamente, pero Armageddon sería un caso aparte. De todas maneras, nuestra sola reputación debería bastar para ahuyentar a la mayor parte de los gremios que quieran daros caza"

"… ¿ahuyentar?"- inclinando la cabeza, confuso.

"Espantar"

"Ah"- recuperando la verticalidad de su cabeza. "Y ¿por qué debería creerte?"

"Si quieres te dejo un diccionario para que lo busques, pero no creo que- ah, estás hablando acerca de lo de protegeros"- corrigió, rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza al ver la mirada que le estaba dedicando Aikon.

"Sí"- confirmó, con una gotita en la nuca.

"Porque nos da exactamente igual lo que le pase al resto de Armageddon, pero tú nos importas. No vamos a dejar que te encarcelen tan fácilmente. Somos amigos, ¿o no?"- dándole una palmada en la espalda.

"… supongo que lo somos"- sonriendo ligeramente. "Por cierto, ¿dónde está Cubelios?"- fijándose en la ausencia de la querida serpiente de Cobra.

"Llegó muy cansada de la última misión, así que la he dejado al cuidado de Midnight"

"¿De Midnight? ¿Y eso?"- sorprendido.

"Fue el único que no se negó a cuidarla"

"…"

"…"

"… estaba dormido cuando se la dejaste, ¿verdad?"

"Obviamente"- riendo ligeramente.

"No le va a hacer ninguna gracia cuando despierte"

"Seguramente no"- viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Randall aparecer con sus pedidos. "Te has tomado tu tiempo, viejo"- le dijo.

"No es fácil preparar tantos dulces de diferentes clases, caballero"- formal, sirviéndoles los dulces.

"¿Puedes prepararme diez tartas de queso más para llevar?"- pidió el Saiyan.

"Claro, pero me llevará un rato"

"No hay prisa"- empezando a comer, mientras el anciano volvía a la cocina.

"¿Para qué quieres tantas tartas de queso?"- preguntó Cobra, incapaz de creer que se las fuese a comer todas hoy.

"No puedo saber cuándo tendré otra ocasión de venir, así que mejor llevar provisiones a la torre por si acaso"- engullendo tres bombones de chocolate blanco.

"Supongo… oye… ¿vives en la torre?"- sorprendido.

"Sí. Duermo en el puesto de vigía"

"¿Enserio? ¿No pasas frío?"

"No. Mi saco de dormir es muy calentito"

"¿Siempre utilizas el saco de dormir que te llevas a las misiones para dormir?"

"Sí"- mosqueado con tantas preguntas. "Así puedo ver las estrellas, y no tengo que pagar un apartamento. Ahora cierra la boca y ponte a comer"

"No puedo comer si cierro la boca"- molestó; completamente a propósito, como indicaba su sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡Me has entendido perfectamente!"

 **Tres horas después, cerca de la base de Armageddon**

Aikon y Cobra continuaban su marcha hacia la Torre de Armageddon para hablar con Vlad sobre la posibilidad de convertir el gremio en un subordinado de Oración Seis. De repente, Cobra se estremeció ligeramente y echó un rápido vistazo atrás por encima del hombro. "Nos siguen"- informó.

"¿Qué?"

"Caballeros de la Runa. Unos cincuenta de ellos"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Los oigo"- señalándose el oído. "Planean utilizarnos para llegar hasta la Torre, y arrestarnos una vez sepan dónde está. Propongo que los llevemos en una dirección equivocada para despistarlos y después los masacremos como los cerdos que son"

"Ya no sé cómo explicarte que no mato a mis enemigos"

"Eso les importará poco cuando manden tu ejecución"

"¿Cuántos has dicho que son?"

"A juzgar por los pasos, aproximadamente cincuenta"

"… ¿y piensan que cincuenta de esos inútiles bastarán para atraparnos? Vamos a barrer el suelo con ellos"- mientras aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo"- imitando su gesto.

Sin decir otra palabra, los dos magos cambiaron de ruta, yendo Cobra ligeramente detrás para dejar que Aikon guíe el camino, ya que el Saiyan conocía mejor el bosque. Anduvieron durante casi media hora, hasta llegar a un claro lo bastante grande como para luchar. "Aquí valdrá"- susurró Aikon, a un volumen tan bajo que cualquier otra persona en el mundo no habría sido capaz de escucharlo ni aunque pegase el oído a su boca.

"Perfecto"- respondió Cobra, deteniéndose.

"Se van a enterar de quienes somos nosotros"

 **Gremio de Fairy Tail, dos horas después**

Se estaba viviendo una situación atípica en el edificio que servía de base para el gremio más poderoso de Fiore. Esa mañana había aparecido un trabajador del Consejo Mágico, escoltado por varios Caballeros de la Runa, y había dicho que debía hablar con Erza y Mystogan sobre un asunto. Parecía obvio que ese asunto era Blood. Cuando llegó, sólo encontró a Erza, lo que no extrañó a nadie… salvo a cierto mago clase S rubio, que estaba seguro de haber visto a Mystogan en el edificio apenas segundos antes de que entrara el anfibio antropomorfo. '¿Protegiendo a tu amiguito, Mystogan?'- pensó, algo divertido por la situación, antes de arrancar una misión clase S del tablón y marcharse, sin molestarse en decir que la había cogido. 'Quizá ese tal Blood sea más interesante de lo que pensé en un primer momento…'

"Mira-nee"- llamó Lisanna, viendo desde otra mesa cómo interrogaban a Erza acerca del mago oscuro más famoso del momento. "¿Estás segura de que es buena idea no decir lo que Blood hizo por nosotros? Puede que sirva de ayuda"

"Creo que Lisanna tiene razón"- añadió Elfman. "A lo mejor conseguimos que mejore el concepto que tienen de él desde el Consejo"

"Por enésima vez, que no"- repitió Mirajane, exasperada. "Sólo le traeremos más problemas si se enteran de que lo conocemos"

"Yo no lo veo así"- protestó el mediano.

"Ah, claro, no puede ser malo para él que le demos más información al Consejo. Muy lógico"- gruñó.

Sus hermanos parecían listos para protestar, pero un fuerte ruido los distrajo. Dicho ruido había sido producido por el impacto de la palma de una mano sobre una mesa, y su precursor fue el anfibio que llevaba horas preguntando a Erza sobre Blood. "¡Señorita Scarlet, su negativa a darnos información relevante sobre un criminal buscado es inaceptable!"

"Considero que le estoy dando información importante"- respondió la imperturbable Titania.

"¿¡Es importante que a Blood le guste que le acaricien la cola suavemente!?"- indignado.

"Todo lo que puedo hacer yo es darle la información. Si no sabe qué hacer con ella, es culpa suya, señor"

"¡Ahora mismo voy a llevarla a un calabozo, a ver si se le ocurre más información!"- levantándose bruscamente de su sitio. Sin embargo, justo antes de que pudiera agarrar a Erza, sintió una presión enorme. No era presión de aire ni nada por el estilo… era más bien la sensación de que si continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo, las cosas no iban a acabar muy bien para él.

"No sólo vienen a mi gremio sin previo aviso e interrumpen el almuerzo de una de mis hijas para interrogarla de mala manera… sino que además pretenden ponerle la mano encima…"- murmuró el Maestro Makarov, desde su posición encima de la barra. El Mago Santo se encontraba con las piernas cruzadas y con una jarra repleta de sake en la mano, pero aún no parecía borracho. "Creo que va siendo hora de que se marchen por donde han venido"- clavando la mirada en sus invitados no deseados.

"M-Maestro Makarov, sepa que el Consejo Mágico me ha otorgado poder casi absoluto para reunir toda la información posible acerca de Blood. Si considero que arrestando a la señorita Scarlet estaremos más cerca de encontrarlo, tengo potestad para hacerlo"- intentando no dejar ver lo intimidado que estaba.

"Pero dudo que entre sus poderes se encuentre referirse a una ciudadana modelo como Erza Scarlet como si fuese una criminal, empleando, además, una amplia variedad de insultos"

"¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa!"- horrorizado.

"Claro que sí. Tengo decenas de testigos, sólo tiene que mirar a su alrededor"- señalando a los diversos magos de Fairy Tail presentes, quienes asintieron con convicción, entendiendo de inmediato la estrategia de su Maestro.

"E-El Consejo no se creerá semejante tontería"- temblando ligeramente.

"Puede que no, pero cierta revista que ya os ha causado algún que otro problema le tiene un cariño especial a Fairy Tail, y seguro que le encantará publicar la noticia de que un empleado del Consejo ha actuado de forma despreciable con una de sus magas. ¿Puede el Consejo permitirse un escándalo como ese en este momento?"- serio, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

"¡E-Esto no quedará así!"- exclamó el anfibio, retirándose entre abucheos, seguido de cerca por los caballeros que lo acompañaban.

"¡Maestro, no debió hacer eso!"- clamó Erza, preocupada. Es cierto que las acciones de sus compañeros habían conseguido emocionarla, pero las repercusiones podían ser terribles. Fairy Tail era bien conocido por causarle continuos quebraderos de cabeza al Consejo Mágico, y esto no iba a servir de ayuda para mejorar su relación.

"Claro que sí. No iba a dejar que ese idiota llevase a una de mis queridas hijas a un calabozo simplemente por conocer a un criminal"- ofreciéndole una ligera sonrisa a la pelirroja, que seguía inquieta.

"Aun así, no creo que…"

"No te preocupes más, Erza. Lo hecho, hecho está"- restándole importancia, al mismo tiempo que le daba otro trago a su bebida. "Además, parecía obvio que no querías facilitarles la captura de Blood. Se nota que te preocupas por él"

"N-No es eso. No somos amigos ni nada, realmente les he dicho todo lo que sé"- sonrojándose ligeramente. ¿Titania ayudando a un criminal buscado? Eso no podía ser bueno para su reputación.

"Tranquila, mujer. Es comprensible que no quieras vender a tu amigo. Bueno, amigo… ¿o algo más?"- con un tono sugerente.

"¡Nada más que amigos!"- chilló, en un tono mucho más agudo de lo que le habría gustado.

"¡Ajá! ¡Reconoces que sois amigos!"- exclamó Makarov.

"Bueno, yo… esto…"- avergonzada.

"¡Jajaja!"- reía Makarov, contagiándole su risa a varios magos.

"Esa ha sido una jugada sucia, Maestro"- aumentando su sonrojo por momentos, mientras sus compañeros seguían riendo a su costa.

 **Con Aikon y Cobra**

"Y ese era el último"- comentó casualmente Cobra, dejando caer al suelo a un Caballero de la Runa en estado crítico. "Ni un solo muerto. ¿Contento?"- mirando a su amigo, que estaba ocupado devorando una de las tartas de queso. "¡Aikon!"

El Saiyan se sorprendió y se tragó lo que le quedaba de golpe. Cuando Cobra lo llamaba por su nombre solía ser para echarle la bronca. "… ¿sí?"

"Te he hecho una pregunta"- molesto.

"… ¿puedes repetirla?"

"Te he preguntado que… bah, déjalo"- suspirando con cansancio. "Vamos de una vez a la Torre"- emprendiendo el camino a la base de sus futuros subordinados.

Aikon se disponía a seguirlo, pero se le ocurrió otra cosa. "Espera un momento"- pidió.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"- parando y girándose.

"Quiero probar algo"- buscando algo entre los caballeros caídos. Buscó y buscó hasta que encontró lo que quería: un Caballero de la Runa que no estuviese demasiado herido, aunque también estaba inconsciente. Además, resultó ser el comandante del escuadrón, lo cual era bastante oportuno para lo que pretendía. "Vas a poder sacrificarte por tus hombres, deberías sentirte orgulloso. Seguro que te darán una medalla o algo"- levantándolo a pulso.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"- extrañado. Por las palabras de Aikon, casi parecía que estaba a punto de matar a ese hombre.

"Inventé un nuevo ataque hace poco, pero todavía no he podido probarlo en combate. Sólo quiero saber si es útil de verdad"

"¿Un ataque creado por ti?"- interesado. Presenciar el nacimiento de un nuevo ataque diseñado por el creador del Cañón Atómico y la Supernova podía ser algo grandioso.

"Observa"- lanzando al comandante varios metros hacia el cielo. Entonces, comenzó a reunir ki en su puño derecho, que empezó a verse rodeado por la energía. Parecía como si llevase un guante completamente circular cubriéndolo. Siguió acumulando más y más poder en esa esfera, que creció hasta volverse del tamaño de su cabeza. Para cuando terminó de cargar, la energía que Aikon había reunido en su puño era tanta que empezó a verse recorrida por ligeras corrientes eléctricas.

'¿Qué pretende hacer con eso?'- pensó el atónito Cobra.

Sus dudas, sin embargo, durarían poco. El comandante cayó a velocidades vertiginosas… pero nunca llegó a tocar el suelo. Lo habría preferido, desde luego; y es que el motivo que se lo impidió fue sencillamente horrible. El puño de Aikon, revestido con la imponente bola de ki, impactó contra su costado, rompiéndole varias costillas en el acto. Ojalá hubiera terminado ahí. Cuando Aikon terminó de estirar el brazo, lo que daría fin a un puñetazo normal y corriente, la esfera siguió el recorrido marcado por su puño. Esto se tradujo en todavía más daño al castigado cuerpo del comandante, que se vio empujado por la esfera de ki hasta un árbol, contra el que impactó con fuerza. Como remate, al no poder avanzar más, la esfera terminó por explotar directamente contra él.

"Hm… a mí me parece bastante fuerte. ¿Tú qué opinas?"- preguntó Aikon, girándose para ver a su acompañante.

'¡Es uno de los mejores ataques que he visto en mi puta vida!'- gritó Cobra mentalmente, claro que no podía decirle a Aikon algo como eso sin que al Saiyan se le subiese a la cabeza. "Anonadado me hallo ante semejante potencia"- fue lo que terminó diciendo.

"…"

"…"

"… ¿qué?"

 **Torre de Armageddon, cuarenta y cinco minutos después**

"Una propuesta tentadora, sin duda"- comentó Vlad en cuanto Cobra terminó de explicarle la oferta. Ambos magos se encontraban reunidos en el despacho del mayor, uno a cada lado de su mesa. El Maestro tenía los codos sobre la mesa, las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza apoyada sobre ellas.

"Tentadora y por tiempo limitado, así que decide rápido"- avisó Cobra, señalándose la muñeca.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?"- sin cambiar la expresión facial, que no dejaba entrever lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Porque tengo asuntos que atender, y no sé cuánto tiempo para hacerlo"- imaginándose la reacción de Midnight al despertar y verse envuelto por Cubelios. Era difícil de creer que se lo fuese a tomar con filosofía.

"Y dices que Blood está de acuerdo…"- murmuró.

"Así es"- impaciente.

"Hm… creo que voy a declinar vuestra oferta"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?"- levantándose bruscamente de su sitio.

"No estoy interesado en hacer de mi gremio otro de vuestros juguetitos"- serio. 'Además, son amigos de Aikon… si aceptase la oferta se volvería prácticamente intocable para mí, pero no pienso dejar que se vaya de rositas tras haberme puesto la mano encima'- recordando el incidente de hace unos días. 'Recibirá su castigo, y después de eso nadie más se atreverá a cuestionarme'

"¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Nosotros podemos protegeros del Consejo!"- indignado. ¿Quién se creía que era para rechazar su generosa oferta?

"He dicho que no. No necesitamos ninguna protección"- sin elevar el tono de voz, pero sonando ligeramente amenazador. "Sal de esta torre, Cobra, y hazlo ahora mismo"

Cobra parecía querer replicar, pero acabó mordiéndose la lengua. "Tu orgullo será la perdición del gremio que tanto te ha costado levantar… claro que gran parte de ese trabajo lo ha hecho Blood"- con veneno en su voz, nunca mejor dicho. A continuación, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, salió del despacho y cerró de un portazo.

'Eso ha estado cerca. Con Oración Seis continuamente encima, no podría haber llevado a cabo mi plan… lo que me recuerda…'- levantándose y tomando el mismo camino que había recorrida Cobra hace unos instantes, sólo que bastante más despacio.

 **Vestíbulo de la Torre**

Los miembros de Armageddon no podían evitar mirar con curiosidad cómo Cobra avanzaba hecho una furia, hasta que se encontró frente a frente a Aikon. "¿Y bien?"- preguntó el Saiyan.

"Mal. No quiere aceptar, el muy imbécil"- refunfuñó.

"Vaya… ¿qué se le va a hacer?"- encogiéndose de hombros. "Dale recuerdos al resto cuando vuelvas. Ya sabes… a todos menos a Brain"

"Sí, sí, ya sé que no te cae demasiado bien…"- pasando a su lado, sólo para detenerse cuando estaban espalda con espalda. "Aikon… ten cuidado con Vlad. Creo que planea algo… y no algo bueno, precisamente"

"Yo llevo casi dos años diciéndoos lo mismo sobre Brain y nunca me habéis hecho caso"- recordando el escalofrío que sintió en cuanto se dieron la mano por primera vez. "Igual que vosotros confiáis en Brain, yo confío en Vlad"

"… haz lo que veas oportuno y el tiempo dirá si acertaste o no"- siguiendo su camino.

"Eso haré"- dijo, más para sí mismo que para Cobra.

Después de eso, Aikon se quedó varios minutos inmóvil, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Normalmente cogería una misión, pero, con todo lo que había pasado los días anteriores, no parecía muy buena idea. Justo cuando iba a dirigirse a su habitación a descansar, vio aparecer a Vlad por las escaleras. "Blood"- llamó el Maestro.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Voy a ir a recoger una mercancía que encargué hace unos días, así que no puedes salir de la Torre hasta que yo vuelva"- ordenó, con más bien poca simpatía en su voz. Tampoco es que ese fuera un detalle le molestase especialmente a Aikon.

"¿Y eso?"

"No tengo intención alguna de dejar desprotegida mi… nuestra base, eso tenlo claro"- saliendo por la puerta.

'… bueno, tampoco pensaba ir a ninguna parte'- dirigiéndose al puesto de vigía.

 **Lugar desconocido, dos días después**

En un sitio parecido a un laboratorio, dos sombras caminaban hacia una cápsula, en la que había una figura humanoide. Al llegar frente a ella, se dedicaron a observar al ser que contenía.

"¿Dices que está listo?"

"En efecto"

"Y ¿es capaz de hacer lo que te pedí?"

"Sí, sí. Su defensa es sencillamente prodigiosa, y su potencia de fuego, temible. Además, nunca se le acabará la energía. Para hacerlo tan rápido, he tenido que utilizar todos los materiales que tenía y otros muchos que tuve que obtener, pero ese gasto no será nada en comparación al precio que me prometió por él"- frotándose las manos.

"Excelente"

"No obstante, es cierto que tiene un defecto"

"¿Cuál?"

"Tiene un pensamiento totalmente autónomo. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no vaya a seguir sus órdenes al pie de la letra, sólo que tendrá su propia opinión al respecto"

"Entiendo… no debería ser un problema mayor, así que lo dejaré pasar"

"Me alegra oír eso. ¿Ha traído el dinero?"

"Claro, ¿por quién me tomas?"

"No se ofenda, sólo era una formalidad. Entrégueme el precio acordado y este reluciente androide será todo suyo… don Vlad"- mirando al líder de Armageddon a los ojos.

"Un placer hacer negocios con usted… Dr. Gero"- fijándose en la sonrisa ligeramente perturbadora del científico. Tras pagar y recoger su mercancía, Vlad comenzó su camino de regreso a la base, no sin antes hacer una reflexión, que se le vino a la mente al echarle un último vistazo al laboratorio del doctor Gero. 'La locura es un lujo que sólo los genios se pueden permitir'

 **Torre de Armageddon, al día siguiente**

Aikon despertó de golpe, incorporándose bruscamente. No, no había tenido una pesadilla… no exactamente, al menos. En su sueño, había visto algo que parecía… una torre, pero… altísima, y con una forma muy extraña. Además, parecía estar situada en medio del océano. Estaba seguro de haber visto más en su sueño, pero no era capaz de recordarlo. Aun así, se quedó con una idea general de ese lugar… y no le gustaba. Pasó varios minutos despierto sin salir de su saco de dormir, tratando de digerir el sueño. 'Bah… me habrá sentado mal la cena'- fue la conclusión a la que llegó, antes de levantarse de una vez. 'En fin, supongo que no me queda más remedio que volver a meterme en el despacho de Vlad a fingir que hago algo importante'- pensó, y es que eso era básicamente a lo que se había dedicado desde que Vlad lo dejó al mando. 'A lo mejor hoy pasa algo interesan-'

"¡Blood-sama, venga rápido a la entrada!"- escuchó gritar a uno de los miembros. Tan rápido como su cerebro entendió que eso podía ser una llamada de auxilio, saltó la muralla y aterrizó justo frente a la entrada. Ahí ya estaban varios miembros del gremio y… y… ¿quiénes eran esos dos?

"Identificaos"- dijo fríamente a los desconocidos. Había un chico y una chica, y ambos guardaban un gran parecido físico más allá de las diferencias obvias. Eran rubios y de ojos verdes, y ambos parecían un poco más jóvenes que Aikon. El pelo de la chica le llegaba hasta la cintura, mientras que el del chico se quedaba por encima de los hombros.

"Tranquilo, fiera. Venimos en son de paz"- dijo la chica, sin mostrarse intimidada en absoluto. Esta actitud sorprendió un poco a Aikon, acostumbrado a que todos echen a temblar en cuanto se ponía serio. "Yo me llamo Jessica, y este es mi hermano Drake"

"Muy bien… ¿cómo habéis encontrado este sitio?"- vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos para evitar un ataque sorpresa.

"Porque sabemos a quién preguntar, y parece que el Consejo no…"- comentó Drake, con una sonrisa.

"Pues lo que quiero saber es exactamente _a quién_ habéis preguntado"- entrecerrando los ojos.

"Creo que lo conoces. Se llama Randall, y trabaja en una confitería. No nos dijo el punto exacto, pero sí por dónde buscar"- agrandando aún más su sonrisa. No era una sonrisa con malicia, sino más bien con admiración. Sin embargo, Aikon creyó que se estaba burlando de él. No se lo tomó muy bien.

"¡Y una mierda! ¡Randall nunca os revelaría nuestra posición!"- explotó, listo para lanzarse sobre ellos por la acusación.

"Eso fue lo que nos dijo al principio al preguntarle por ti, pero cambió de opinión cuando le dijimos por qué te buscábamos"- intervino Jessica, viendo que si su hermano abría la boca era muy probable que el Saiyan se la partiese.

"… y ¿por qué me buscabais?"

"Porque queremos unirnos a Armageddon"- sonriendo, pero de una forma más sutil que Drake.

"Queréis… uniros… a Armageddon…"- repitió.

"Sí"- manteniendo la sonrisa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque queremos estar en el mismo gremio que tú. Molas un montón"- aclaró Drake, con estrellitas en los ojos.

"… ¿se puede saber de qué me conocéis?"- con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

 **Mientras tanto, en Magnolia**

Erza trataba de deshacerse el estés acumulado durante días con un paseo relajante siguiendo la orilla del río. '¿Quién te mandaría unirte a un gremio oscuro, baka?'- pensaba mientras continuaba su camino, y era bastante obvio quién ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento. Siguió durante varios minutos, sin que nada extraordinario sucediese, hasta que vio a lo lejos una cara familiar. El anfibio que hace unos días se pasó horas interrogándola parecía disponerse a iniciar su vuelta a Crocus en un coche mágico, acompañado por su numerosa escolta. 'Quizá debería disculparme en nombre del gremio… puede que eso ayude a que no nos castiguen, o que por lo menos lo hagan con menos dureza'- razonó para sí. Con esto en mente, se dirigió hacia el convoy que estaba a punto de salir. No obstante, antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente, se le adelantó un caballero, que tenía pinta de haber estado corriendo mucho tiempo.

"¡Señor!"- clamó, refiriéndose al anfibio.

"¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿No ves que estamos saliendo ya?"- asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

"¡Pero es importante! ¡Por fin hemos logrado establecer contacto con el escuadrón que enviamos a Hargeon a buscar a Blood!"- llamando la atención de Erza, que seguía a una distancia prudente.

"¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo les fue?"- interesado.

"Pues… lo encontraron…"- comenzó.

"Excelente, informadles de que deben llevarlo a Crocus lo más rápido que les sea posible"- con un brillo en los ojos.

"… no he terminado el reporte de la misión, señor"- aclaró, tragándose el nudo que se le había formado de la garganta. "Blood estaba acompañado de Cobra, de Oración Seis. Cuando los vieron, los caballeros decidieron seguirlos hasta la base de Armageddon y después exterminarlos, pero…"

"¿Pero? ¿Qué pero puede haber? Ese escuadrón estaba compuesto por medio centenar de hombres"

"… Blood y Cobra los derrotaron. A todos. El soldado que hizo el informe afirma que no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad"

Esta declaración dejó al anfibio boquiabierto. "… ¿me estás diciendo… que dos magos oscuros… han acabado con cincuenta de nuestros valientes caballeros?"

"Sí, aunque _acabar_ quizá no sea el término más adecuado, ya que no hay que lamentar bajas. Sin embargo…"

"Ah, que hay más"- incrédulo. Por un momento había pensado que el informe terminaría con una buena noticia, pero este no parecía su día.

"Temo que sí. No sabemos exactamente quién o cómo lo hizo… pero uno de los dos lanzó un ataque particularmente fuerte contra el comandante del escuadrón, y… bueno…"

"Dilo de una vez"- temiéndose lo peor.

"… no volverá a caminar"- cabizbajo.

"… entiendo"- con semblante sombrío. "Yo se lo comunicaré a la familia y tomaré toda la responsabilidad ante el Consejo"- dijo, antes de hacer la señal para que el convoy emprendiese su marcha hacia la capital.

Erza, por su parte, estaba atónita. 'A-Aikon… ¿p-por qué…?'- mientras el ojo izquierdo se le humedecía. Había tratado de convencerse a sí misma que Aikon seguía siendo el mismo chico que conoció, pero… él no le arruinaría la vida a una persona de esa manera. ¿Y si de verdad había cambiado? ¿Y si de verdad se había vuelto malvado? Es cierto que Mystogan dijo que a ella todavía le guardaba aprecio, pero… si de verdad era un criminal peligroso para la sociedad, eso no era suficiente. Aunque, de ser ese el caso… ¿debería revelar sus puntos débiles? ¿Debería dejarlo vendido ante el Consejo? Todas esas dudas y más rondaban su cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de un detalle: estaba juzgando a Aikon sin haber escuchado su versión. Pero claro, no tenía forma de enterarse de su interpretación de los hechos… ¿o sí?

'Tal vez… tal vez sea hora de hacerte una visita, Aikon'

 _ **Fin del capítulo 3**_

* * *

 **Y fin del capítulo. Me ha llevado más de lo que pensaba, pero aquí está :)**

 **Parece que al pobre Aikon le salen enemigos hasta de debajo de las piedras. El Consejo se le ha tirado al cuello, Erza empieza a dudar de él… y ¿qué es lo que planea Vlad con un androide del Dr. Gero? Bueno, sea lo que sea, todo indica que sus amigos de Oración Seis no estarán ahí para ayudarlo.**

 **Por otro lado, parece que las personas a las que salvó en aquella ocasión de Elfman por fin tomaron su decisión, e incluso lograron localizarlo. Ahora sólo falta saber… en ausencia de Vlad, ¿qué decisión tomará Aikon al respecto?**

 **Por si todo eso fuera poco, Erza se dispone a pasarse por Armageddon para pedir explicaciones al Saiyan. Eso puede acabar muy bien… u horriblemente mal.**

 **Para terminar, tengo una mala noticia. Se acercan los exámenes finales del curso, y no creo que vaya a tener mucho tiempo para escribir, precisamente; así que lo más probable es que no vuelva a actualizar ninguna historia hasta que empiecen las vacaciones de verano. Escribir me gusta, y mucho, pero los estudios van primero.**

 **Como siempre, os invito a darle a favoritos, a seguir o incluso a dejar un review. Se agradecen, y mucho.**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leyenda:**

"Hablar"

'Pensar'

" _Comunicación especial"_

 _Texto destacado_

 **Cambio de espacio/tiempo – Advertencia**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

* * *

Un día completo había pasado desde la llegada de Drake y Jessica a la Torre, y ahora se encontraban una vez más frente a dicho edificio. Esta vez, sin embargo, habían sido citados por el propio Blood. "No quiero más debiluchos en el gremio, así que no entraréis sin superar una prueba"- fueron sus palabras exactas. Tras ello, les pidió/ordenó que fuesen a prepararse y volvieran al día siguiente para su prueba. Aunque aún no les había dicho en qué consistiría exactamente, ambos podían imaginar que se trataría de un combate, así que aprovecharon para comer algo y descansar del viaje.

"Veo que no os habéis rajado. Es un buen comienzo"- dijo Aikon, apareciendo por su espalda.

"Oye, no nos subestimes"- respondió Drake, sonando ofendido.

"Lo que sea. Empecemos de una vez, por favor"- intervino Jessica, antes de que pudieran seguir con una conversación absurda.

"Así me gusta"- comentó Aikon. "Supongo que os habréis imaginado de qué va la prueba"

"¿Un combate?"- se aventuró el rubio.

"Exacto. Podéis empezar cuando queráis"- informó el Saiyan, poniéndose en guardia.

"Vale. ¿Quién va primero?"- preguntó la chica.

"Oh, no lo habéis entendido. Me enfrentaré a los dos al mismo tiempo"- sonriente.

"Wow, cálmate un poco. No queremos hacerte daño nada más llegar"- dijo Drake, preocupado.

"Correré el riesgo. Atacad con intención de matarme"

"¿Y si lo conseguimos?"

"Eso es problema mío"- murmuró, y un segundo después ya no estaba ahí.

"¡Detrás!"- exclamó Jessica, y su hermano se giró justo a tiempo para bloquear una patada giratoria de Blood. En cuanto se lo quitó de encima con un empujón, ambos hermanos quedaron envueltos por un fuerte brillo que obligó a Aikon a entrecerrar los ojos. Cuando el brillo desapareció, Drake tenía una espada y un escudo, mientras que Jessica llevaba un fusil de precisión y un revólver.

'Es el mismo tipo de magia que utiliza Erza'- pensó Aikon, sorprendido.

"Si vas a ir con todo desde el principio, nosotros también"- dijo Drake.

"Más os vale"- desapareciendo nuevamente. Cuando consiguieron localizarlo, se encontraba varios metros en el aire, y una cantidad impresionante de bolas de ki se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Sin siquiera decir una palabra, Drake se puso por delante de Jessica y detuvo todas las bolas de energía que, aunque numerosas, carecían de poder. Al terminar de bloquear el ataque del Saiyan se apartó rápidamente, dejando ver que Jessica ya había guardado el revólver en una funda y estaba apuntando a la posición de Aikon con el rifle. Disparó, y… Aikon desvió el disparo con una mano.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Ese disparo está pensado para perforar el cuerpo humano, no tiene sentido que lo detenga como si nada!"- escandalizada.

"Tranquila, Jess. No puedes esperar derrotar a un clase S de un golpe, ¿sabes?"- consoló Drake.

"Muy bien dicho"- escuchó decir a Aikon, pero lo escuchó… demasiado cerca. Para cuando logró girar sobre sí mismo, ya tenía el puño del mago oscuro en la cara, y el impacto fue inevitable y muy, muy doloroso. El cuerpo del joven voló a toda velocidad hasta perderse en el bosque.

"¡Drake!"- preocupada. "¡Maldita sea!"- sacando su revólver y apuntando al pecho de Aikon. El disparo que vino a continuación resonó por todo el bosque, pero Aikon apenas tenía un pequeño rasguño en el lugar donde había impactado. "I-Imposible"

"Eso ha picado…"- frotándose la magulladura. "… pero si quieres herirme con un ataque mágico, va a tener que ser mucho más fuerte"

"… así que la magia en estado puro no te afecta tanto como debería… tomo nota"- volviendo a rodearse de ese condenado brillo. Cuando cesó, en sus manos había un enorme lanzallamas.

"… vale… eso no me lo esperaba"

Los minutos siguientes se resumen en la imagen de una desquiciada Jessica intentando dar caza a Aikon con el lanzallamas, quemando varios árboles en el proceso. "¡No huyas!"- gritó mientras continuaba la persecución.

'Se le ha ido la olla'- pensaba Aikon, con una gotita en la nuca, mientras ganaba altura rápidamente para evitar las llamas.

"¡Te crees muy fuerte, pero lo único que has hecho todo este tiempo ha sido huir de mí!"- gritó la rubia.

"¿Eso piensas? Mira a tu alrededor"

Cuando Jessica obedeció, vio que el fuego que había estado disparando con su lanzallamas había formado un círculo a su alrededor, encerrándola. "Tch, ¿este era tu plan genial?"

"Pues sí, y parece que ha funcionado"

"Yo no estaría tan segura… ¡Drake, mueve tu culo hasta aquí de una vez!"- chilló.

"Wow, grita más fuerte, que creo que no te han oído en Crocus"- frotándose un oído. "Además, con el golpe que le he dado, no creo que se recupere hasta dentro de un buen…"

"¡Voy!"- se escuchó a lo lejos.

"… no he dicho nada"

"¿¡Qué quieres!?"- se volvió a escuchar, esta vez mucho más cerca. No debían estar a más de cincuenta metros.

"¡Pues estaría bien si pudieras deshacerte del fuego que me rodea, genio!"- irritada.

Sus palabras llamaron la atención de Aikon. '¿Cómo va a librarse él del fuego?'- confuso.

"Oh, venga ya. Puedes salir de ahí perfectamente"- se quejó, estando ya al otro lado de las llamas. Por segunda vez en la conversación, Aikon escuchó algo que no le cuadraba, pero decidió limitarse a observar y no intervenir.

"Sácame de aquí o te abriré en canal, te echaré dos kilos de sal dentro, y te volveré a coser"- con un tono que indicaba que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

"… también podías haberlo pedido por favor"

Apenas dos segundos después de que terminara la frase, Aikon vio con sorpresa cómo el fuego que antes rodeaba a Jessica comenzaba a juntarse y formar una bola ardiente unos metros por encima de la cabeza de la rubia. Entonces, la bola comenzó a avanzar hacia él a gran velocidad. '¿¡Qué es esto!?'- se preguntaba el impresionado Saiyan, pero no tenía mucho tiempo que perder si quería evitar ser abrasado por el ataque.

Pensando rápido, Aikon preparó el puño y lanzó su recién estrenado ataque, que por cierto, todavía no tenía nombre. La potente esfera de ki avanzó y chocó de frente contra la gran masa de fuego, provocando una tremenda explosión y una cortina de humo.

"¿Se puede saber qué ha sido eso?"- preguntó Aikon cuando pudo volver a ver a los hermanos. Bueno… al hermano. ¿Dónde se había metido Jessica?

"Sólo un poquito de magia de fuego, nada que un clase S como tú no pueda soportar"- dijo Drake, y a Aikon le costaba decir si hablaba enserio o sólo se burlaba de él.

"¿Dominas dos tipos de magia?"- interesado.

"¡Y no es el único!"- escuchó decir a Jessica desde su derecha.

'Espera… ¿cómo que a mi derecha? Estoy como a veinte metros del suelo'- pensó, antes de notar cómo algo lo agarraba con fuerza de su brazo derecho.

Girando sorprendido, se encontró con que era Jessica la que lo apresaba con sus garras. Porque sí, Jessica tenía garras. De hecho, tenía patas acabadas en garras en vez de piernas, alas en vez de brazos y plumas por casi todo su cuerpo. A su favor hay que decir que eran unas plumas muy bonitas, pero eso no hace que su presencia sea menos extraña.

"Te tengo"- dijo con una sonrisa. Y vaya si lo tenía. El agarre era tan fuerte que a Aikon le sorprendería si no dejase una marca duradera en su piel. Al ver que el Saiyan parecía estar a punto de comenzar a forcejear para liberarse, Jessica se apresuró a añadir: "Yo que tú no haría eso. Si me molestas, apretaré más, y te aseguro que te acabaré arrancando el brazo"- con una sonrisa victoriosa y, para qué negarlo, un tanto sádica.

"Muy bien… y ¿ahora qué?"- con aparente tranquilidad.

"¡Ahora esto!"- dijo, y apenas un segundo después ya se estaba lanzando en picado hacia el suelo, arrastrando a Aikon consigo.

Cuando llevaban unos metros de descenso, el Saiyan se pudo hacer una idea de su estrategia, y es que Drake esperaba en el suelo con una lanza en sus manos. 'Así que pretenden utilizar la velocidad de la caída para hacerme más daño con la lanza… se han tomado lo de atacar a matar muy enserio'- pensó, contento por el nivel mostrado por los rubios, pero también indignado. Indignado por qué, sería la pregunta lógica. La respuesta era muy sencilla, en realidad. ¿De verdad pensaban estos dos novatos que podían llegar y acabar con él como si nada?

En un visto y no visto, Jessica consideró que ya estaba lo bastante cerca del suelo como para que Aikon no pudiera reaccionar, así que lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Drake, quien ya había puesto la lanza en posición.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue algo que los hermanos no vieron venir.

Primero, Aikon demostró tener más habilidad aérea de la que Jessica había calculado y se estabilizó en el aire tan rápido como las garras de la rubia lo soltaron.

Después, sujetó una de las patas de Jessica, que aún seguía cerca de él, y la envió directamente contra el suelo. La fuerza física que demostró impidió que su rival tuviese alguna oportunidad de retomar el vuelo, y acabó aterrizando junto a su hermano.

Por último, creó una titánica esfera de ki con una de sus manos, y ambos rubios la reconocieron como la famosa Supernova.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Drake se recuperó del shock y pudo volver a hablar. "¡Vamos, ataca! ¡No te tengo miedo!"- alzando el escudo, que parecía insignificante al lado del tamaño de la Supernova.

Ninguno de los combatientes movió un músculo durante los siguientes instantes, y casi parecía que Aikon estuviese examinando a los hermanos en ese momento. Sería precisamente el Saiyan el que rompería la tensión deshaciendo la Supernova y… echando a reír.

"¿… qué es tan gracioso?"- preguntó el rubio, que todavía no había guardado el escudo.

"¿D-De verdad p-piensas que vas a parar mi Supernova c-con ese escudo? ¡Es buenísimo! ¡Jajaja!"- reía, dando vueltas sobre sí mismo en el aire.

Los rubios siguieron viendo incrédulos como Aikon reía a carcajadas durante varios minutos, interrumpiendo el contacto visual con el extraterrestre de vez en cuando para mirarse entre sí y confirmar que el otro también estaba flipando. Finalmente, el Saiyan consiguió calmarse y comenzó a perder altura lentamente.

"Esto… ¿quieres agua o algo?"- preguntó Jessica, al ver que Aikon se frotaba la garganta. Parecía obvio que el combate había terminado, así que no había necesidad de mantener la tensión.

"No hace falta"- dijo, dejando su dolorida garganta descansar al fin. "Ahora viene la parte definitiva de todo examen… la evacuación"- dijo, sacando de la nada una seriedad impropia con él.

"¿Quieres decir… evaluación?"- trató de corregir Drake, con una gotita en la nuca.

"No. Estoy bastante seguro de que Erza lo llamaba evacuación, y ella no se equivoca"

Esta frase no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos adolescentes frente al Saiyan, y prácticamente confirmaba la existencia de una relación entre Aikon y Erza. "De acuerdo… ¿qué tal si empezamos con la… evacuación?"- terminó concediendo Jessica.

"Esa es la actitud"- elogió Aikon con una sonrisa, para después volver a su expresión seria, que puso ligeramente nerviosos a los _evacuados_. "Bien, lo primero y más importante: como habéis demostrado un buen nivel de combate y la mayoría de miembros de Armageddon son unos inútiles…"- sacándoles una gotita en la nuca por la seriedad con la que lo dijo. "… estáis admitidos"- informó. "Pero aún hay más"- interrumpió antes de que pudieran empezar a celebrar.

"¿Más? ¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó el confuso Drake. Jessica, por su parte, ya se había hecho una idea de lo que podía tener el pelinegro en mente.

"Por separado he podido encontraros defectos. Drake, tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo parece bastante bien trabajado, y el ataque a distancia de Jessica es de lo mejorcito que he visto, pero al revés no se cumple. Jessica, puedes defenderte en el cuerpo a cuerpo transformándote en pájaro, pero no vas a conseguir mucho, y Drake… tu ataque a distancia da pena"

Drake estaba a punto de protestar por la crítica recibida, pero fue interrumpido por su propia hermana. "Tienes razón, ambos tenemos puntos débiles que el enemigo podría aprovechar. Sin embargo, nos cubrimos el uno al otro y trabajamos muy bien en equipo para compensarlo y no ser tan vulnerables"

"Exacto"- asintiendo ante las palabras de la rubia. "La otra noticia es que, mientras vayáis siempre juntos y prometáis trabajar vuestra compenetración en combate… podéis aceptar misiones clase S"- anunció al fin, recuperando la sonrisa.

"… ¿somos… somos magos clase S… como tú?"- preguntó Drake, con los ojos como platos. ¿De verdad que un tío capaz de tumbar a Mystogan los consideraba a su altura?

"No exactamente, porque sólo podéis hacerlo cuando estéis juntos. Por separado sois magos normales"- trató de explicarse el Saiyan, rascándose la cabeza. Tarea difícil, considerando que ni él mismo terminaba de entender su idea.

"Somos un equipo clase S formado por magos normales"- aclaró Jessica.

"¡Exacto!"- exclamó Aikon, contento de haber encontrado el término preciso.

"Ah… sigue estando bien, supongo"- dijo el rubio, algo decepcionado.

"¡No pongas esa cara, que nos acaban de aceptar en Armageddon!"- protestó Jessica, dándole una palmada en la espalda, juguetonamente… aunque con bastante fuerza.

"¿¡A qué ha venido eso!?"- encarándola, indignado.

Mientras los rubios seguían discutiendo, a Aikon se le pasaba un único pensamiento por la cabeza. 'Parece que por fin va a haber un poco de ambiente en el gremio'

 **Mientras tanto, en el gremio de Fairy Tail**

"Esto es deprimente"- murmuraba Mirajane, con la cabeza pegada a la mesa, mientras sus compañeros de gremio se enzarzaban en otra de sus famosas peleas.

"No seas así, Mira-nee. Aunque Erza se haya tenido que ir, puedes participar en la pelea"- dijo Lisanna, tratando de animar a su hermana.

"No lo entiendes. Si le pego un puñetazo a Erza, me lo devuelve. Si le pego un puñetazo a Nab… lo noqueo"

"Ya… es un drama ser una de las más fuertes del gremio"- con una gotita en la nuca.

"¿A que sí?"

"Bueno, podrías coger una misión con Elf-niichan para entretenerte hasta que vuelva Erza"

"Supongo que podría"- levantando la cabeza para observar la batalla campal que se desarrollaba a escasos metros de su posición. "Aunque tampoco quiero interrumpirlo ahora que por fin se está divirtiendo"- sonriendo levemente, y es que Elfman era uno de los participantes más activos de la pelea. Esta era la primera vez que se lo veía pasándolo tan bien desde la misión que casi acaba en tragedia, y Mirajane no pensaba ser la que interrumpiese su diversión. "En fin. Voy a ver si encuentro alguna misión que se pueda hacer en poco tiempo"- levantándose de su sitio y dirigiéndose al piso superior, donde aguardaban las misiones clase S.

Para casi cualquier otro miembro del gremio, atravesar una pelea de Fairy Tail habría sido una experiencia horrible, pero no para Mirajane. Nadie quería enfadar a la más fiera de la familia Strauss, y eso quedó de manifiesto cuando se produjo una tregua momentánea sólo para abrirle paso. Los únicos que no parecieron darse cuenta de que la Demonio de Fairy Tail estaba en medio del campo de batalla fueron Natsu y Gray, quienes estaban demasiado concentrados en su enfrentamiento. Por suerte para todos, también estaban demasiado lejos de la peliblanca como para causarle molestias, así que nadie resultó más herido de la cuenta.

Una vez arriba, se dedicó a ojear las misiones clase S, buscando una adecuada, que no fuese extremadamente exigente pero que valiese para entretenerla unas horas. 'Aburrido… aburrido… difícil… largo…'- pensaba mientras iba descartando, hasta que llegó a una misión en particular. '¿Y esto?'

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba una cara conocida plasmada en papel… y con un "SE BUSCA" encima. 'Joder… son muchos ceros'- fijándose en la recompensa fijada por el criminal en cuestión.

 **Horas más tarde, en Hargeon**

'Al fin estoy llegando'- pensaba Vlad, sentado en la barra de un bar, con alivio. Había hecho el trayecto de vuelta mucho más rápido que el de ida, y debía reconocer que estaba algo cansado. No obstante, si las cosas salían como él había planeado, todo habría merecido la pena. 'Espero que valgas lo que pagué por ti'- mirando hacia la enorme maleta en la que transportaba su compra más reciente a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de la cerveza que había pedido.

"Disculpe, señor"- escuchó decir a una mujer a su izquierda, seguramente hablando con el barman.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte, encanto?"- preguntó él, acercándose a su posición.

"He oído que cierto mago de Armageddon frecuenta esta ciudad. ¿Ha entrado alguna vez aquí?"- llamando la atención de Vlad, que giró levemente la cabeza para ver la cara de la curiosa que trataba de conseguir información sobre su gremio. Para su enorme sorpresa, esta no era otra que Erza Scarlet.

'¿Es que Fairy Tail la ha tomado con nosotros?'- nervioso. Erza no sería un gran problema ante su inmenso poder, pero Armageddon no se podía permitir una guerra abierta contra Fairy Tail, y eso es justo lo que pasaría si Makarov se entera de la segunda derrota de sus magos clase S ante el gremio oscuro. 'De momento será mejor limitarme a observar. No tiene por qué encontrar ningún rastro que la lleve hasta nosotros'

"¿Mago de dónde?"- preguntó el joven barman, confuso.

'Parece que alguien no sigue el Sorcerer'- pensó Vlad, aliviado.

"Nada, déjelo"- dijo Erza, suspirando. 'Esto es desesperante. Se supone que Aikon suele merodear Hargeon, pero nadie sabe nada'- bufando.

"Aunque ahora que lo dices…"- dijo de repente el barman. "… ¿no estarás hablando de un gremio ilegal, no?"

"¡Sí!"- sobresaltada. Parece que por fin tenía algo.

"Pues… me suena haber oído a un par de cazarrecompensas hablando de la cantidad de Jewels que iban a ganar por cargarse a un mago oscuro"

'Mierda'- fue todo lo que pensaba Vlad en ese momento.

'Seguro que hablaban de él'- concluyó. "¿Recuerdas cuándo fue eso?"

"Hace algo menos de una hora"

'Bien, todavía puedo encontrarlos'- pensó contenta, antes de dirigirse a la puerta. "¡Gracias!"- exclamó mientras salía, sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

Antes de poder decir nada, el barman y Vlad vieron cómo Erza abandonaba el establecimiento con un único pensamiento en mente. 'Ni siquiera sabe cómo son los cazarrecompensas que busca'

 **Torre de Armageddon, minutos después**

Una vez hechas las presentaciones pertinentes, Drake y Jessica convencieron a Aikon para que les diese un tour por el gremio, y Drake hizo especial hincapié en visitar su _habitación_ , donde se encontraban en este momento. "Y bueno… esta es mi habitación. No hay mucho que ver… como he dicho varias veces"- resoplando.

"¿De verdad que vives aquí arriba?"- preguntó Jessica, impresionada.

"Sí. ¿Por qué es tan raro?"- harto de que todo el mundo se sorprendiese al enterarse.

"Bueno, es que… ni siquiera tiene techo"- señalando hacia arriba.

"Los techos están sobrevalorados"- quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.

"A mí me parecen bastante útiles. Especialmente cuando llueve o nieva"- con una gotita en la nuca.

Aikon iba a protestar, pero no tuvo la oportunidad, ya que Drake eligió ese momento para hablar. "Tío… eso de vivir en el puesto de vigía de una torre mola y eso, pero…"- mirando a su alrededor. "… ¿de verdad que esto es todo? Es decir… eres un mago clase S, ¿no? Seguro que ganas mucho dinero"

"Ajá"- asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Y, si no compras cosas lujosas… ¿qué haces con él?"

"Lo meto ahí"- señalando con el pulgar a sus espaldas. Los hermanos se asomaron, y sus mandíbulas cayeron al suelo inmediatamente. Detrás de Aikon se encontraban cinco sacos enormes, de los cuales cuatro estaban cerrados (y presuntamente llenos) y el quinto seguía abierto, dejando ver una gran cantidad de dinero.

'¿Ha llenado cuatro sacos de ese tamaño a base de billetes?'- pensaban, estupefactos.

"Y otra parte me lo gasto en reparar la armadura ligera que me llevo a las misiones"- señalando ahora a su pequeño armario, donde al parecer guardaba su armadura.

"Y ¿por qué no te compras otra cuando esa se dañe?"- preguntó Jessica, que fue la primera en recuperarse del shock.

"Porque es la misma armadura que llevo desde pequeño. Además, me costó mucho dinero encantarla para que crezca conmigo cuando me transformo"

"Entiendo…"- recordando la ocasión en la que lo vio transformarse en mono gigante.

"Sí, sí, sí, todo eso mola y tal, pero yo todavía tengo una pregunta"- interrumpió Drake. "Si no tienes cama… ¿adónde llevas a las chicas cuando ligas?"

"¡Drake!"- regañó Jessica, pensando que Aikon se iba a enfadar.

"Venga ya, Jess. Aquí todos somos mayorcitos, y no creo que sea muy cómodo hacerlo ahí"- apuntando al saco de dormir.

A regañadientes, Jessica tuvo que darle la razón a su hermano. Es cierto que los tres ya tenían edad suficiente como para que el sexo no fuese un tema tabú, y desde luego que un saco de dormir no parecía el sitio más adecuado para practicarlo, así que la pregunta no estaba _tan_ fuera de lugar.

Cuando los rubios giraron la cabeza hacia Aikon esperando la respuesta, encontraron que el Saiyan tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y una expresión confusa en el rostro. "¿Cómo que a dónde llevo a las chicas? ¿Qué chicas?"

"Bueno, ya sabes… cuando sales por ahí, conoces a una chica y os gustáis… lo normal es llevártela a la cama, ¿no?"- sin entender del todo bien dónde se había perdido Aikon. No es que fuese un proceso difícil de entender.

"¿Para qué? Además, yo no tengo cama"- todavía más confuso.

Drake y Jessica intercambiaron una mirada rápida, preguntándose si Blood les estaba tomando el pelo o de verdad no entendía de lo que hablaban. "Pues… para… ¿hacer el amor?"- dijo Jessica, vigilando atentamente la cara del pelinegro para ver si hacía alguna mueca de comprensión. Nada.

"¿Tener sexo?"- nada.

"¿Acostaros?"- nada.

"¿Echar un polvo?"- nada.

"¿Follar?"- nada.

"¿Coger?"- nada.

"¡Jessica!"- interrumpió Drake, impidiendo que pudiera seguir con su listado. "Si no lo ha entendido ya, no lo va a entender"

"… sois muy raros, ¿lo sabíais?"- comentó Aikon, sacándoles una gotita en la nuca.

'¿Quién es el raro aquí?'- se preguntaron los dos a la vez.

"A ver, Blood. Exactamente... ¿de dónde crees que vienen los bebés?"- preguntó Jessica, temiéndose lo peor.

"Mi madre me dijo que cuando un padre y una madre se quieren mucho, hacen magia juntos y tienen un bebé"- explicó, con un tono mucho más infantil del esperado en un mago oscuro.

Antes de que cualquiera de los rubios tuviese tiempo de procesar una respuesta, se oyó la voz de Vlad por toda la torre: "¡Blood, ven al vestíbulo!"

"*suspiro*… bueno, me llama el Maestro. Tengo que irme. Quedaos si queréis, pero no robéis nada"- comenzando su descenso por las escaleras, dejando a los hermanos completamente solos en su propia habitación.

"… ¿qué opinas?"- preguntó Drake, mirando a Jessica.

"… que _hacer magia juntos_ es bueno y sutil. Me lo apunto"- añadiéndolo a su lista mental de formas para describir el sexo.

"Yo me refería a… bueno… ¿no deberíamos a explicarle a Blood cómo funciona… _eso_?"-incómodo.

"Ah, eso. ¿Tú quieres darle _la charla_ a un chico mayor que tú?"

"¡No!"- sintiendo escalofríos.

"Pues no hay más que hablar. Si quiere interesarse por el tema, que lo haga por su cuenta"- sin darle importancia.

"Vale"- sin intención alguna de llevarle la contraria.

Los siguientes minutos los pasaron en silencio, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Ahora no tenían una casa a la que volver, y la única persona que _conocían_ en varios kilómetros a la redonda se había ido.

"Oye, ¿no ha dicho que el que lo llamó era el Maestro de Armageddon?"- dijo Jessica, rompiendo al fin el silencio.

"Eso creo. ¿Por qué?"

"Es que nos hemos unido a su gremio… y ni siquiera lo conocemos. Deberíamos ir a presentarnos"

"… tampoco tenemos nada mejor que hacer"- murmuró Drake, encogiéndose de hombros.

 **Minutos más tarde, en Hargeon**

'Esto sería mucho más fácil si supiera cómo son las personas que estoy buscando'- pensaba Erza, irritada, mientras seguía buscando por la ciudad cualquier pista que le pudiese revelar la ubicación de Aikon. Tras darse cuenta de su error al salir sin preguntar cómo eran los cazarrecompensas en cuestión, volvió al bar de antes para averiguarlo, pero el barman ya había terminado su turno y estaba otro hombre que no tenía ni idea del tema. "En fin, supongo que sólo me queda seguir… ¿qué es eso?"- viendo a lo lejos una enorme nube de polvo. Lo más extraño era que, fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba levantando esa polvareda… parecía dirigirse hacia ella. '¿Un enemigo, quizá?'- poniéndose en guardia. El _enemigo_ sólo tardó unos segundos en alcanzar su posición. Erza habría atacado implacablemente… si no hubiese reconocido la cara del supuesto agresor. '¿Ese no es…?'- fue todo lo que le dio tiempo a pensar antes de que el proyectil pelinegro impactase con ella, llevándosela consigo y dejando boquiabiertos a los transeúntes que pasaban por la calle.

Tras unos cinco minutos volando a toda velocidad, Erza por fin notó cómo su _secuestrador_ iba frenando progresivamente hasta detenerse por completo. "¡Erza, has venido a verme!"- exclamó este, con un tono rebosante de alegría, mientras la abrazaba con una fuerza digna de su estatus de mago clase S.

"A-Aikon… yo t-también me alegro d-de verte"- consiguió responder, a pesar del asfixiante abrazo de su amigo.

"¿Estás bien?"- extrañado por la dificultad con la que hablaba Erza. "¡Ups!"- soltándola inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que la pelirroja se estaba poniendo azul por su culpa. "Lo siento"- rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"N-No te preocupes"- recuperando el aliento a bocanadas. "¿Cómo sabías que estaba en Hargeon?"- preguntó cuando se sintió algo mejor. Además, aprovechó para echar un vistazo a sus alrededores y se dio cuenta de que estaban en un bosque.

"Me lo dijo el Maestro de mi gremio. Bueno, eso y que me asegurase de que no te acercases demasiado a la base. Ya sabes, por el típico miedo que tiene un Maestro de que capturen a todos los miembros de su gremio y tal"- con tono aburrido. "Pero no hablemos de tonterías. Dime, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Fairy Tail es divertido? ¿Has hecho algún amigo interesante? Del uno al diez, ¿cuánto me has echado de menos?"- preguntaba Aikon, convertido en una auténtica ametralladora de preguntas, con estrellitas en los ojos.

"¡Basta!"- gritó Erza, agobiada por el interrogatorio. "Cálmate, Aikon. He venido a tratar un asunto importante y necesito que te concentres, ¿vale?"- viendo asentir al Saiyan. "Muy bien… ahora te voy a hacer una pregunta, y quiero que la respondas con seriedad y sinceridad"

"Eh… de acuerdo, supongo"- algo desconcertado.

"Ayer mismo me llegó la noticia de que cincuenta Caballeros de la Runa habían sido enviados a por ti"- empezó.

"Ajá…"- dándole la razón.

"Cuando te encontraron, estabas con Cobra, de Oración Seis, y entre los dos los derrotasteis a todos"

"Oh, sí. Les dimos una buena paliza"- sonriendo.

" _Ahí_ quería yo llegar. También me enteré de que el comandante del escuadrón sufrió lesiones especialmente graves. ¿Sabes algo de eso, Aikon?"- con tono serio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"¿El comandante?"- tratando de recordar. "… ah, sí. Probé mi nuevo ataque con él. ¿Quieres verlo?"- recuperando las estrellitas en los ojos.

"No, no quiero verlo. Lo que quiero es… saber quién te crees que eres para jugar con la vida de una persona de esa manera"- tratando de contener la furia que sentía.

"¿Cómo?"- confuso.

"¡Lo dejaste parapléjico, Aikon!"- estallando al fin. "¡Toda una vida de servicio al orden público echada a perder porque se cruzó con un niño grande que quería probar su nuevo ataque! Y yo que me molesté en venir pensando que tendrías una buena explicación… qué tonta he sido"- apretando los puños.

Pasaron minutos en silencio, Erza tratando de calmarse y Aikon asimilando las duras palabras de la primera amiga que hizo en la Tierra. Finalmente, fue el Saiyan el primero en hablar: "Erza… creo q-que no estás teniendo en cuenta una cosa"- murmuró tímidamente. "Puede que yo le haya hecho mucho daño, pero él iba a matarme"

"No seas victimista, Aikon. Sólo iban a capturarte y a llevarte a Crocus"- bufó Erza.

"Y ¿qué crees que iban a hacer cuando estuviese allí? Vale, quizá no iba a ejecutarme con sus propias manos, pero tanto él como los otros cuarenta y nueve iban a ser responsables de mi muerte"

"… aun así te pasaste de la raya. Una cosa es noquearlo en defensa propia, y otra es dejarlo en una silla de ruedas el resto de su vida"- visiblemente más tranquila, pero manteniendo una mirada desaprobatoria.

"Pero es que yo no quería hacerlo"- sorprendiendo a Erza. "¿Cómo iba a saber que un ataque que todavía no había estrenado iba a hacerle tanto daño?"

Esa afirmación provocó que Erza quedase muda unos momentos. Ni siquiera había caído en la posibilidad de que Aikon no hubiese calculado bien la fuerza empleada en el golpe. "… ¿no lo hiciste a propósito?"

"Pues claro que no. ¿Por quién me tomas?"- cruzándose de brazos, con un puchero infantil.

"Yo… yo…"- empezó, pero no había mucho que decir. Ella misma lo había dicho antes: Aikon era un niño grande, y lo estaba acusando de actuar con premeditación para causarle un daño innecesario a un enemigo. "¿De verdad que lo único que querías era probar tu nuevo ataque?"

"¡Que sí!"- haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. "No sé por qué no me crees. Yo no te he mentido nunca"- recuperando el puchero… lo que terminó de confirmar la teoría de Erza.

"A-Aikon, yo… no sabes cuánto lo siento"- arrodillándose y agachando la cabeza. "Por favor, castígame"

"Eh… no hace falta, tampoco ha sido para tanto. Te perdono"- con una gotita en la nuca.

"Bueno, como quieras"- incorporándose de nuevo.

Se hizo una vez más el silencio entre ambos, mientras cada uno pensaba en qué decir. De nuevo, Aikon fue el más rápido: "Oye, Erza… ¿has venido a verme… sólo para pedirme explicaciones?"

"¿Qué?"- sorprendida por el tono triste del Saiyan.

"Es que… cuando el Maestro me dijo que me estabas buscando, pensé que lo que querías era pasar la tarde conmigo, y… bueno, da igual, no he dicho nada. De todas formas, me alegro de haberte visto de nuevo"- tratando de poner una sonrisa falsa, que no engañó en absoluto a Erza.

'W-Wow… sí que tenía ganas de verme'- genuinamente sorprendida por la tristeza de Aikon. Entonces, se le vino la conversación con Mystogan a la cabeza: _cada acción tuya puede significar un mundo para Aikon_. '… y la primera vez que me acerco a verlo en cuatro años es para acusarlo de algo absurdo. Bien, Erza, te has lucido'- decepcionada consigo misma. 'Aunque… si también funciona al revés, todavía puedo arreglarlo'- razonó. "¿Pasar la tarde juntos? Vaya tontería"- hundiendo aún más la moral de Aikon. "¿Por qué estar una tarde juntos… cuando podemos estarlo un día entero?"- sorprendiendo al Saiyan.

"E-Espera... ¿q-quieres decir que…?"- en shock.

"Sí. Tú y yo, un día entero juntos. ¿Qué te parece?"- guiñándole un ojo juguetonamente.

"¡Sugoi!"- lanzándose a abrazarla. "¡Erza, eres la mejor!"- recuperando al fin el brillo en sus ojos.

'Sí, definitivamente eres como un niño, Aikon'- pensaba la pelirroja mientras devolvía el abrazo. 'Y, por favor… no cambies nunca'

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 4**_

* * *

 **Bueno… realmente no hay mucho que decir. No sé qué me pasa este verano, pero no consigo coger un buen ritmo para escribir. Lo siento por los que esperabais más capítulos aprovechando las vacaciones, pero es que no me sale.**

 **Por otro lado, me alegra anunciar que la próxima historia en ser actualizada será, con casi toda seguridad, "La historia de Shawn Senju", que lleva meses en pausa. Supongo que a los que no seguís mis otros fics os dará igual, pero bueno.**

 **Recordad que siempre espero vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo o de mí como escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

 **Adiós.**


End file.
